


Intensi tatuaggi sopra carni deboli

by sallysimpsons



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, lauro è laureato in legge, universo parallelo al limite del fantascientifico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysimpsons/pseuds/sallysimpsons
Summary: Tutto bene, gli aveva risposto Edoardo. Grazie per esserti autoaggiunto comunque, ho risparmiato il tempo che avrei perso per cercarti.Dopo aver letto il messaggio aveva cominciato a ricordare qualcosa, aveva preso in mano il telefono di Edoardo in macchina, gli aveva chiesto il codice di sblocco come se nulla fosse, e poi si era cercato su Facebook. Neanche quando aveva 15 anni le faceva queste stronzate (non esisteva Facebook quando aveva 15 anni, ma quello era un altro discorso).beh non che avresti perso tanto tempo comunque, quanti Lauro ci saranno in tutta Roma?o: Lauro, praticante avvocato, incontra Edoardo, DJ.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucygu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucygu/gifts).



> Non ci credo ma dopo esattamente un mese sto postando la prima parte di questa storia! L'ho praticamente finita, ma intanto volevo condividerne almeno la metà. Sarà che ho questo file aperto su chrome da, appunto, il primo marzo e se leggevo ancora una volta quelle prime righe sbattevo la testa al muro.  
> Questa è la storia più lunga che riesco a concludere nella mia vita ed è anche la prima volta che uso il rating M, solo emozioni forti. 
> 
> Scemenze a parte: grazie grazie a Vale, che mi sopporta ogni giorno nelle mie paturnie e che ha plottato praticamente metà di questa storia insieme a me, che l'ha letta e riletta (più di me, penso), le ha voluto bene dal primo giorno quando stavo guardando una foto di Lauro di Sanremo 2019 e ho pensato "uh Lauro in completo. Ma immaginati Lauro avvocato!" (non l'avessi mai detto), per tutti gli "SCRIVI?" minacciosi (forse funzionano). 
> 
> e una dedica anche a tutta la gang di twitter, per il sostegno ed i deliri dei giorni passati <3

Era l'ennesima serata che avrebbe passato a lavoro (se così poteva chiamarsi, quello schiavismo non retribuito) oltre l'orario previsto. Per una volta, però, era stato Lauro stesso ad imporsi quella sofferenza, il giorno dopo ci sarebbe stata la festa di laurea di uno dei suoi migliori amici e doveva chiudere quella pratica entro un orario umano. Gli aveva mandato un messaggio alle 10 ormai passate,  _ guarda cosa cazzo devo fare per te _ , e Matteo gli aveva risposto con una singola parola ma che era bastata a dargli tutta la motivazione di cui aveva bisogno per continuare a lavorare:  _ open bar _ . Lo conosceva così bene, quello stronzo. 

Aveva chiuso la porta che era quasi mezzanotte, pensando per l'ennesima volta che suo padre gli aveva presentato l'opportunità di tirocinio in quello studio come la migliore della sua esistenza. L'idea di dover passare ancora un altro anno dentro quel posto lo faceva sentire tutto tranne che una persona fortunata. 

A quell'ora aveva anche difficoltà a ricordarsi dove aveva lasciato il motorino la mattina, ma quel giorno era stato fortunato e lo aveva lasciato proprio di fronte lo studio. Quando era arrivato a casa, infilata la chiave nella toppa, aveva fatto un respiro profondo, già pronto alle migliaia di domande che suo padre gli avrebbe fatto sulla giornata appena passata (ma mai, mai la più semplice di tutte: come stai?). Le luci in salotto erano accese, ma suo padre non era uscito da lì, forse addormentato sul divano davanti alla TV. 

Sua madre gli aveva sicuramente lasciato qualcosa da riscaldare per cena, ma era andato direttamente in bagno, troppo stanco per mangiare. Si era tolto quel completo che odiava, una divisa che non lo rappresentava; solo una volta che si vedeva davanti allo specchio senza vestiti, i tatuaggi sulle braccia e sul petto sempre nascosti, si sentiva davvero se stesso. Gli bruciavano, sotto il completo, quei tatuaggi che aveva cominciato a farsi prima di nascosto con l’aiuto di suo fratello, e poi una volta maggiorenne con i soldi che riusciva a racimolare con lavoretti che aveva fatto prima di laurearsi. Erano il suo piccolo atto di ribellione, l’espressione del suo vero io, ed ogni sera si guardava e se lo ricordava. 

Sì era addormentato non appena poggiata la testa sul cuscino, giusto il tempo di pensare al fatto che fosse finalmente arrivato venerdì, e la festa che aspettava ormai da una settimana. 

Era stato miracolato, la giornata successiva, e lo avevano lasciato tornare a casa per cena. Non accadeva spesso - fuori c’era ancora persino un filo di luce, e Lauro lo aveva fatto notare al suo capo prima di mettere piede fuori dallo studio. Avrebbe sicuramente mandato un messaggio a suo padre per lamentarsi della sua insolenza; non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Non che gli interessasse, si sarebbe beccato la millesima ramanzina di suo padre, che gli avrebbe detto “te ne potevi andà a Londra come quel fallito di tuo fratello”, e poi avrebbe continuato a mangiare, rivolgendosi a sua madre per il resto della cena. Non gli interessava, non lo toccava, né gli altri giorni ed in particolare in quel venerdì.  _ Open bar _ . 

Più tardi Lauro aveva guidato fino al locale che aveva preso in affitto Matteo per la serata, un posto a Parioli. Le parole di sua madre prima di uscire gli facevano eco nella testa “mi raccomando, quando torni prendi un taxi e non guidare il motorino, ti ridò i soldi io domani mattina”. L’aveva presa in giro, le aveva detto che era l’unica madre al mondo che accettava tranquillamente l’idea che il figlio tornasse a casa ubriaco fradicio. Lei si era messa a ridere e gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia, si era raccomandata nuovamente, “il taxi, Lauro”, e poi lo aveva lasciato andare. Era uscito di casa con un sorriso ridicolo stampato in faccia - erano passati più di 20 anni ma tutto sommato non si era evoluto molto rispetto a quel bambino che piangeva quando vedeva la mamma andar via dopo averlo accompagnato all’asilo. 

C’era già parecchia gente quando era arrivato - non era mai stato una persona puntuale, men che meno alle feste. Era circondato da facce più o meno note, qualcuno gli stava anche ampiamente sul cazzo ma gli sarebbe bastato qualche cocktail in più per farsi andare a genio chiunque. Non stava facendo troppo caso alla musica, all'inizio, fin quando non c’era stata una transizione da una canzone ad un’altra che lo aveva fatto impazzire, una scelta insolita su un pezzo dei Nirvana che conosceva bene, ma che in quel momento gli sembrava di ascoltare per la prima volta. Credeva che Matteo avesse scelto il solito dj che tutti i loro colleghi universitari avevano scelto prima di lui, uno che si credeva un dj perché aveva un MacBook ed aveva una conoscenza musicale vagamente superiore alla media. E poi si faceva pagare poco, particolare non da sottovalutare. Tutti questi ricconi non badavano a spese finché non si trattava di pagare dei professionisti. Quel beat lì no, Lauro ne era sicuro, non poteva essere lui, e girandosi verso la console ne aveva avuto la conferma: non c’era lui, il dj con i mocassini, ma un ragazzo con i capelli rosa accesi come non ne aveva mai visti prima, un rossetto scuro sulle labbra e matita nera sotto gli occhi, una maglia a righe bianche e nere abbinata a dei pantaloni rossi a quadri. Era tutto quello che Lauro voleva essere, fuori dagli schemi, emergere in mezzo a quella massa uniforme di camicie bianche stirate dalla mamma. 

“Ma lui chi è, lo conosci?” Aveva chiesto alla prima persona che gli era capitata a tiro, un ragazzo di cui Lauro manco ricordava il nome. Lui aveva annuito, gli aveva detto che era amico di Daniele, era pure uno abbastanza conosciuto, gli stava praticamente facendo un favore. Aveva un soprannome strano, qualcosa con Boss, ma non si ricordava. Lauro aveva annuito, era andato a cercare Daniele, un amico di amici che era popolare all’università perché conosceva sempre i migliori spacciatori. Non sapeva perché aveva tutta questa necessità di saperne di più, su quel DJ, mentre la canzone dei Nirvana sfumava su un pezzo dance che non conosceva. 

“Oh ma il DJ è un amico tuo?” Daniele aveva annuito, gli aveva spiegato che era un suo compagno del liceo, che l’aveva convinto a venire per la festa di laurea di Matteo - era sempre pieno di impegni, ma quella sera era stranamente libero. “Un sound diverso dal solito, eh,” gli aveva detto. Daniele si era messo a ridere, sì, Edoardo era un professionista. Si chiamava Edoardo. Era andato a scolarsi un altro drink, poi un altro. Aveva ballato con gente mai vista prima, per non parlare di un’amica di Matteo che ci stava provando con lui dai tempi del primo anno di università, ma lui stava prestando a tutto la mia minima attenzione. Continuava a guardare quel ragazzo dai capelli rosa, concentrato sulla sua console. 

Voleva avvicinarsi senza sembrare un completo scemo - era già troppo ubriaco per pensare che sarebbe stato più semplice chiedere a Daniele di presentarglielo. Perciò non appena aveva notato che il bicchiere che Edoardo teneva sulla console era vuoto, si era precipitato al bancone, preso due gin tonic e gliene aveva portato uno.

“Grazie,” gli aveva detto quello, distraendosi un attimo dalla sua console. Gli aveva sorriso e aveva bevuto un sorso, un po’ di rossetto lasciato sul bordo del bicchiere, poi si era avvicinato all’orecchio di Lauro. “Non ci conosciamo noi, vero? So’ una pippa a ricordarmi le persone, ma sicuro a te me te sarei ricordato.” 

“No, so’ uno dei migliori amici del festeggiato,” gli aveva risposto, avvicinandosi a sua volta al suo orecchio. Sarebbe potuto andare avanti per ore così, in quella strana intimità causata dalla musica troppo alta. Si erano presentati allora, stretta di mano e tutto. Aveva notato che Edoardo aveva anche lo smalto sulle unghie, e per un momento Lauro si era immaginato cosa avrebbe potuto scrivere il suo capo a suo padre se si fosse presentato in studio con lo smalto (non si era spinto oltre nella sua immaginazione, la matita e il rossetto gli sembravano troppo anche fuori dal contesto dello studio). 

“Hai qualche richiesta?” Gli aveva chiesto Edoardo, mentre con agilità si destreggiava fra il cocktail in una mano e la console con l’altra. Lauro, che voleva sfoggiare tutta la sua cultura musicale, era rimasto lì immobile come un deficiente a pensare a qualche pezzo oscuro che aveva ascoltato di recente, ma aveva la mente annebbiata dall’alcool e da questo ragazzo dai capelli rosa. Alla fine gli aveva detto: i Led Zeppelin? Neanche li ascoltava spesso, i Led Zeppelin, non sapeva neanche perché gli fossero venuti in mente in quel momento. Edoardo aveva annuito, era tornato a concentrarsi sulla console, premeva freneticamente i tasti del computer e poi tornava sui pulsanti. Lauro alla fine aveva capito che forse era il caso di tornare dai suoi amici, se non voleva sembrare un completo cretino. Whole Lotta Love era partita non molto dopo, e Edoardo aveva guardato verso di lui, gli aveva sorriso. Lauro aveva bisogno di altri cinque o sei gin tonic. 

L’ultimo ricordo che aveva della serata era stato quando aveva detto a Matteo che doveva chiamare un taxi, ma poi era venuto fuori che Edoardo viveva nel suo quartiere, ed era tornato in macchina con lui. Quando Lauro si era svegliato il giorno successivo, un dolore lancinante alla testa, questa era l’ultima immagine che aveva in testa, lui seduto in macchina di Edoardo, che lo ringraziava. Tutto il resto, come d’altronde molto spesso gli capitava durante il weekend, era un buco nero. Era rimasto fermo a letto per un po’, a fissare il soffitto, fin quando non aveva sentito il telefono vibrare insistentemente. Per qualche motivo era finito sul pavimento, miracolosamente ancora intatto. Era Matteo che continuava a mandargli messaggi:  _ oh fratè, sei vivo, ieri stavi più devastato de me, ohhh _ . Gli aveva risposto un secco  _ sì, tutto ok, _ e poi aveva notato che era spuntata una conversazione su Facebook. L’ennesimo rompicoglioni che lo invitava a qualche festa in discoteca. Aveva aperto la conversazione e quasi il telefono non gli cadeva nuovamente per terra: non era un rompicoglioni ma Edoardo, che gli chiedeva se stava bene. Prima di rispondergli aveva aperto il suo profilo e scoperto che erano amici. Nel tentativo di ricordare cosa fosse successo in macchina, Lauro aveva sentito una fitta tremenda alla testa, e aveva deciso che era il caso di andarsi a fare un caffè. Telefono in mano si era alzato, lo sguardo fisso su quella conversazione mentre raggiungeva la cucina. Non c’era nessuno a casa, sua madre gli aveva lasciato un post it sul frigo: _ siamo fuori per pranzo, torniamo più tardi _ . Sotto aveva disegnato un cuoricino. Lo aveva staccato dal frigo e lo aveva piazzato dietro al telefono, ricordandosi poi di avere ancora la conversazione con Edoardo aperta. Gli aveva risposto allora,  _ più di là che di qua _ , nessuna emoji, poi aveva aggiunto un  _ te?  _ alla fine. Matteo intanto gli aveva mandato circa 10 messaggi vocali, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di ascoltarli, non prima di bere un paio di caffè. 

_ Tutto bene _ , gli aveva risposto Edoardo.  _ Grazie per esserti autoaggiunto comunque, ho risparmiato il tempo che avrei perso per cercarti. _

Dopo aver letto il messaggio aveva cominciato a ricordare qualcosa, aveva preso in mano il telefono di Edoardo in macchina, gli aveva chiesto il codice di sblocco come se nulla fosse, e poi si era cercato su Facebook. Neanche quando aveva 15 anni le faceva queste stronzate (non esisteva Facebook quando aveva 15 anni, ma quello era un altro discorso). 

_ beh non che avresti perso tanto tempo comunque, quanti Lauro ci saranno in tutta Roma? _

Si erano scritti per un po’, nel frattempo Lauro si era rifatto la moka due volte, preparato della pasta e persino ascoltato i messaggi di Matteo (una perdita di tempo, non che avesse dubbi al riguardo). Poi si era ricordato del motorino rimasto abbandonato a Parioli , e lo aveva scritto ad Edoardo  _ (i miei non ci sono sai, e i miei amici non mi rispondono _ . Il dettaglio che non lo avesse chiesto a nessun’altro non era importante), che aveva risposto che sì certo, lo accompagnava. Le chiavi del motorino per fortuna erano dove le aveva messe quando lo aveva parcheggiato la sera prima, nella tasca dei jeans. La cosa lo sorprendeva, aveva una capacità innata di perderle, in particolare di sabato sera. Edoardo si era presentato sotto casa sua un’oretta più tardi, con degli occhiali da sole che aveva probabilmente rubato alla madre, e una t shirt dei Led Zeppelin. Lauro era salito in macchina e la prima cosa che gli aveva detto dopo averlo salutato era stata "scusa". Edoardo lo aveva guardato, confuso. Il primo di una lunga serie di sguardi confusi che gli avrebbe poi rivolto nel corso degli anni. 

"Per cosa esattamente?" 

"Che ne so, non me ricordo che cazzo è successo in macchina ieri notte, nel dubbio me scuso." Edoardo si era messo a ridere, lo sguardo ora rivolto verso la strada. 

"Tranquillo non m'hai detto niente di strano, ma hai parlato molto di tuo padre." 

"Oddio, allora me scuso ancora de più." Edoardo aveva alzato una mano dal volante, fatto un gesto come per dire, ma va, ti pare. Aveva cambiato discorso allora, di suo padre non aveva voglia di parlare da sobrio. “Fai il dj nella vita quindi?” 

“Eh sì, me pagano, pensa,” gli aveva risposto. Dal tono della risposta Lauro poteva solo immaginare quante volte glielo avessero chiesto prima, una di quelle occupazioni che i suoi genitori non avrebbero mai considerato come lavori veri. La concretezza, Lauro. Non come tuo fratello, con quella fissa strana per la musica. “Di solito comunque faccio roba un po’ diversa, ieri era ‘na serata così,” aveva aggiunto poi, distraendo Lauro dalla sua ennesima divagazione mentale sulla sua famiglia. 

“Ah quella pe’ ‘te era ‘na serata così? Ma c’hai idea della merda che me tocca sentì de solito a ‘ste feste de’ laurea?” Edoardo lo aveva ringraziato, e gli aveva parlato della sua musica, dell’elettronica, se cercava su youtube qualcosa di suo trovava sicuramente. Erano arrivati davanti al locale prima di quanto Lauro sperasse, il suo motorino ancora lì davanti. Lo stava per ringraziare, pronto ad arrendersi all’idea che non si sarebbero rivisti molto presto - Edoardo era un  _ musicista _ , lui un praticante avvocato con una vita noiosa. Ecco, lo stava per ringraziare ma il musicista, l'imprevedibile musicista, si era girato verso di lui e gli aveva chiesto: “Già che siamo in giro ti va di andà a bere ‘na cosa?” 

Quale miglior modo di superare una sbronza se non ricominciando a bere. 

Quel weekend era diventato il primo di una lunga serie di bevute, aperitivi che si trasformavano in nottate. Edoardo conosceva metà della popolazione romana, quella che contava: bevevano gratis dovunque andassero. Non era mai a casa, ormai, e suo padre non perdeva mai l’occasione di ricordargli che ci sarebbe dovuto essere ogni tanto, magari a studiare. Lo aveva cordialmente mandato a fanculo, una sera di quelle, per poi chiudersi in camera sua, tentato ad uscire, farsi un giro a piedi per il quartiere, andarsi a bere una birra da solo, qualunque cosa. Poi si era ricordato che aveva promesso a suo fratello che lo avrebbe chiamato su Skype, ed era rimasto a casa - lo aveva aggiornato sui loro genitori ("Là, io te lo dico sempre che devi venì qua.."), il lavoro di merda, Edoardo. Alla fine avevano scoperto che suo fratello lo conosceva di nome, che aveva amici che erano stati a suoi dj set e dicevano che era una bomba. "vieni a Londra co' lui che magari ne esce fuori qualcosa, qua collaboro co' certi inetti che non hai idea." Lauro aveva riso. Quanto gli mancava. Quando aveva deciso di andarsene a Londra, gli era crollato il mondo addosso, con lui gli sembrava sempre di navigare in acque sicure e all'improvviso, quando era partito, si era sentito come se stesse affogando. Lo avrebbe voluto vicino di nuovo, e invece no, era dovuto diventare un adulto responsabile con una famiglia sua. 

Quel venerdì Edoardo avrebbe festeggiato i suoi 28 anni, aveva invitato un po’ di amici a casa sua. Lauro lo aveva preso un po’ per il culo,  _ pensavo che uno come te facesse ‘na mega festa in discoteca _ ,  _ ma che è ‘sta cosa da vecchi _ e poi era entrato nel panico al pensiero del regalo. Dopo aver passato la sua pausa pranzo a cercare cosa regalare ad un dj per il compleanno su Google, aveva scritto a Daniele, chiesto se Edoardo aveva un giradischi a casa. Era riuscito ad andare al suo negozio di fiducia prima che chiudessero quella sera, aveva probabilmente trasgredito un migliaio di regole della strada per arrivare e pregare il proprietario di tenere aperto altri cinque minuti. Ne aveva preso uno per Edoardo e due per lui, erano settimane che contava di passare ma non aveva mai tempo. Il proprietario lo conosceva da anni, prima di iniziare quel tirocinio di merda era lì praticamente tutte le settimane - anche quando non comprava niente Lauro amava stare lì a parlare con questo signore di mezza età che gli raccontava dei concerti a cui andava da adolescente. Comprare un vinile per qualcun altro in quel negozio per lui significava moltissimo. 

“Questo non ce l’hai già?” Gli aveva chiesto quello mentre batteva i prezzi dei dischi sulla cassa, e Lauro era rimasto spiazzato. Quel disco lo aveva comprato anni prima, forse il primo anno di università, forse persino al  _ liceo _ . 

“E’ un regalo di compleanno,” gli aveva spiegato, e se l’era rigirato fra le mani come un bene prezioso. 

“Ah ecco, pensavo l’avessi distrutto a forza de ascoltallo,” aveva scherzato, per poi aggiungere “dev’esse ‘n regalo pe’ ‘na persona speciale.” 

“Un amico, sì.” Il signore lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo di chi ha già capito tutto, mentre Lauro per la prima volta si stava rendendo conto che era la prima volta che comprava un disco per qualcun altro, in quel negozio. Era uscito da lì con il vinile per Edoardo ancora in mano, gli altri due al sicuro nella busta. Lo aveva guardato per un’ultima volta prima di metterlo via. 

“Oh, io sto qua sotto, non c’è il nome tuo sul citofono però.” 

Lauro era arrivato un po’ troppo puntuale ed era rimasto circa dieci minuti sotto il palazzo di Edoardo, per poi infine chiamarlo perché si era reso conto che il suo cognome non era scritto da nessuna parte. Aveva anche guardato gli altri palazzi lì intorno, giusto per controllare non avesse sbagliato civico, ma di Manozzi non ce n’erano. Allora alla fine lo aveva chiamato, ed Edoardo gli aveva detto che era il numero dieci il suo, che era lì da poco e ancora non si era deciso a cambiare il nome sul citofono. Quando era salito non c’era - prevedibilmente - ancora nessun altro, solo Edoardo che lo aveva accolto con un sorriso smagliante. Lauro gli aveva subito dato il regalo, scusandosi perché non lo aveva incartato in nessun modo. Ci aveva solo attaccato sopra un post it con scritto  _ Tanti auguri Edoà _ , nella sua calligrafia sbilenca. 

“E’ uno dei miei dischi preferiti,” gli aveva spiegato. 

“Oh, grazie, veramente, Elvis ammetto di non averlo mai approfondito più de tanto.” Edoardo gli aveva fatto strada in salotto, dove teneva il giradischi. La stanza era un po’ spoglia, ma alle pareti aveva già attaccato diversi poster di serate a cui aveva già partecipato. 

“Secondo me ce trovi qualche roba figa per farci qualche beat,” gli aveva detto, mentre Edoardo toglieva la plastica dal disco. 

“Daje.” Aveva subito fatto partire il disco, e quando la prima traccia era partita Lauro aveva pensato a quanto stava dando via di se stesso: magari Edoardo non se ne poteva rendere conto, forse non poteva sentirci lui nelle parole di quelle canzoni, ma Lauro aveva consumato così tanto quel disco che gli sembrava quasi fosse  _ suo _ . Era consapevole quanto fosse stupido - stava pur sempre parlando di uno degli artisti più famosi della storia della musica.

“Lo ascolto sempre quando mi padre c’ha una di quelle uscite delle sue, quando me dà del cojone, quando se la prende co’ mi madre pe’ ‘na cazzata qualunque. Me chiudo in camera e ascolto ‘sto disco,” gli aveva spiegato. Lo poteva fare con lui, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva raccontato da ubriaco, ed Edoardo era una persona che ascoltava, che capiva, non giudicava. Erano rimasti in silenzio, e Lauro si sentiva un po’ in colpa per aver reso così  _ serio  _ un momento del genere - doveva essere solo un regalo. Ma, in effetti, non era solo un regalo. 

Gli altri invitati avevano cominciato ad arrivare quando erano alla terza traccia, amici che Lauro non conosceva a parte Daniele. Lui e Edoardo si vedevano spesso ma generalmente da soli, e vederlo circondato da tutte quelle persone sconosciute che lo conoscevano da molto più tempo di lui, gli aveva fatto provare una sensazione strana. Voleva capire quelle battute che facevano, voleva ricordare anche lui dei viaggi che avevano fatto. Avevano iniziato a fargli vedere foto di viaggi in Grecia, Spagna, Portogallo, il viaggio della maturità di cui apparentemente nessuno ricordava nulla. C’era Edoardo che ad ogni viaggio aveva un colore di capelli diverso, tatuaggi che piano piano apparivano nel corso degli anni. Che pensiero stupido gli era passato per la testa: non c’era stato nei giorni passati ma voleva esserci in quelli futuri. 

Era stato poi il primo ad arrivare e l’ultimo ad andarsene. Se ne sarebbe anche andato in piena notte, ma vedendo come Lauro non si reggeva in piedi, Edoardo gli aveva detto di rimanere, di dormire sul divano. Quando si era svegliato la mattina dopo aveva trovato circa venti messaggi di sua madre, come al solito innervosita perché non era stata avvisata del fatto che non sarebbe tornato a casa a dormire (nonostante ci fosse ormai abituata), le aveva risposto  _ scusa mà, hai ragione, sono rimasto da Edoardo _ . La madre gli aveva risposto con un cuore, Lauro davvero non se la meritava. La porta del salotto era rimasta aperta, ed in quel momento Edoardo si era affacciato, “scusa, non ero sicuro fossi sveglio. Se vuoi ho fatto il caffè.” Lauro aveva mugugnato un sì di risposta e si era alzato, seguendo Edoardo verso la cucina. 

“Sei grande e grosso ma l’alcool lo reggi male eh,” gli aveva detto dopo avergli porto la tazzina. Lauro si era seduto sulla prima sedia libera, Edoardo accanto a lui. 

“Se vabbè, e tutta la roba che se semo fumati mo te la sei dimenticata…” 

“Gli altri so’ tutti usciti da qui sulle loro gambe, però.” Si stava divertendo a prenderlo in giro, sorseggiava quel caffè mentre gli sorrideva, e Lauro a quel punto non era sicuro che le gambe gli avevano ceduto per ragioni dovute alle sostanze stupefacenti. Poi lo sguardo di Edoardo si era spostato più in basso e solo in quel momento Lauro aveva realizzato di non essersi mai rimesso la maglietta da quando era andato a dormire. “Tuo padre che ne pensa di tutti quei tatuaggi?” Gli aveva chiesto allora. 

“Pensa che se potesse cancellarmeli nel sonno lo farebbe,” gli aveva risposto e si era reso conto di quanto cambiasse il suo tono di voce quando ne parlava, quanto si irrigidiva, e quanto quella mattina, come d’altronde a tutte le ore del giorno, volesse non pensarci. “Ce l’hai qualcosa da magnà? Sto a morì.” Edoardo aveva colto subito e non aveva insistito, lo aveva preso di nuovo in giro, oh ma sei secco allampanato ma stai sempre a magnà. Poi si era alzato e gli aveva preso un pacco di biscotti dalla credenza, mentre Lauro gli chiedeva della casa. Edoardo gli aveva già raccontato di essere cresciuto alle popolari con la sua famiglia - gli brillavano gli occhi quando ne parlava, dei genitori, dei suoi fratelli. 

“E’ stata un po’ ‘na botta de culo ‘sta casa, era de n'amico de mi fratello che s’è trasferito con la ragazza,” gli aveva spiegato. “E ora che riesco a guadagnare decentemente co’ le serate…” Edoardo si era riseduto, aveva pescato un biscotto dalla busta. “A proposito, giovedì parto,” gli aveva detto con un tono che non riusciva a decifrare. 

Lauro si era bloccato, biscotto in mano. “Parti?” 

“Mmh, un piccolo tour, se vuoi chiamarlo così, vado a fare un po’ di serate in Europa.” 

“In Europa?” Si era mangiato il biscotto, anche se aveva avuto qualche difficoltà a deglutire. 

“Sì, sono una ventina di giorni fuori e poi torno e faccio una serata a Roma,” gli aveva spiegato. 

“Che figata oh,” gli aveva detto, nonostante in testa continuassero a risuonargli le parole venti giorni, “te devo offrì ‘na cosa mercoledì sera allora.” 

“Solo una però, che poi non te ce porto a casa in braccio.” 

Si erano visti allora la sera prima della partenza di Edoardo, e prevedibilmente Lauro non aveva fatto in tempo a tornare a casa a cambiarsi (non aveva ancora cenato, alle dieci di sera), e si era presentato al locale con il completo da lavoro. Era già abbastanza imbarazzante quando succedeva con amici di vecchia data, ma con Edoardo era anche  _ peggio _ . 

“Tiè, guarda che damerino,” gli aveva detto appena l'aveva visto arrivare, e Lauro aveva fatto finta di andarsene, “dai damerì, fatte abbraccià che poi non te vedo pe’ quasi un mese.” Non se l’era fatto dire due volte. 

Le birre che gli aveva offerto alla fine erano diventate tre, Edo gli aveva parlato del tour, e Lauro pensava a quella causa noiosissima su cui stava lavorando, e che il prossimo viaggio all’estero non l’avrebbe potuto fare fino all’estate. Guardava Edoardo e pensava alla normalità con cui tirava su le maniche delle maglie per mostrare i tatuaggi, in contrasto con la sua camicia e la precisione dei disegni sul suo corpo per far sì che non si vedesse nulla fuori dai vestiti. Non aveva voglia di ammorbarlo con i suoi patemi d’animo, però, non quella sera - gli aveva raccontato di un viaggio che aveva fatto con suo fratello in America, dei suoi tentativi imbarazzanti di parlare in inglese. 

“Te sei laureato e non parli inglese, zì, ma che veramente?” 

“Gli esami li passavo co’ 18 e ‘n calcio in culo, non te crede,” gli aveva spiegato Lauro, che andava fiero della sua carriera universitaria semi fallimentare. Si era laureato in tempo sì, ma con il voto più basso della storia. 

“Vabbè, ho capito. Quando torno te faccio un corso accelerato.” Si erano guardati sorridendo, ed in quel momento il cameriere gli aveva portato la quarta birra. Avevano brindato, alle future lezioni di inglese. 

_ oooh ma ce vediamo sto weekend? sei sparito fratè, te sei fatto la ragazza e non m’hai detto niente?  _

Quel giovedì in ufficio a Lauro scoppiava la testa, forse per le troppe birre (eppure era tornato a casa sulle sue gambe), forse perché quel venti giorni gli continuava a risuonare nella testa. Ci mancava solo Matteo con i suoi messaggi. Non che avesse torto, non si erano visti molto nell’ultimo periodo. Gli aveva risposto, organizzato qualcosa per sabato sera. Nel frattempo controllava ossessivamente Snapchat - Edoardo era già arrivato in Danimarca per la prima serata, gli aveva già mandato un video dalla stanza dell’hotel. _ oh c’hanno i filtri diversi qua, beccate questo!  _ Era fortunato che l’app non gli permettesse di riguardare le foto e i video più di due volte, o non avrebbe concluso nulla per il resto della giornata. 

Quando era uscito dallo studio gli aveva mandato un video, il casco già in testa, lamentandosi dell’ennesima giornata di merda. Edoardo non gli aveva risposto, probabilmente già preso dalla serata. Gliene aveva mandati altri cinque, con la scusa che voleva provare le vocine stupide nei filtri. Era rimasto sveglio fino all’una passata, ma era improbabile che Edo avesse tempo di mettersi a controllare il telefono. 

Si era ritrovato diversi video (per non parlare degli audio su whatsapp) la mattina successiva: un Edoardo decisamente strafatto in albergo che non riusciva a dire nulla se non ridere - solo al terzo video era riuscito ad emettere suoni comprensibili, qualcosa riguardo un pubblico meraviglioso e i danesi tutti, incredibilmente boni. _ Uomini, donne non sapevo più dove guardà Laurè.  _

Poi un audio su Whatsapp dove sembrava essere entrato in una seconda fase più malinconica, e registrato in un italiano molto più comprensibile, inviato neanche un’ora prima: “Non so se te l’ho detto, ma a casa c’avevamo un computer solo e co’ quello ho cominciato a registrà le prime cose. Dovevo litigà coi miei fratelli perché lo volevano usà pure loro. Adesso sto a Copenhagen, capito sì? Era pieno il locale. Pieno pe sentì la roba mia, quella che mi’ fratello me diceva che era ‘na merda perché voleva famme sloggià dal pc.” 

In ufficio la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata cercare su Facebook il locale, ma le foto non erano ancora state caricate. Aveva aggiornato la pagina un paio di volte, poi aveva chiuso rendendosi conto di quanto fosse ridicolo. E comunque non ce n’era poi stato bisogno, perché era stato Edoardo stesso a mandargliene alcune. Ce n’era una di lui con una tipa vicino la console che gli dava un bacio sulla guancia. Molto bella, in effetti. Lauro non riusciva ancora a confrontarsi con tutte le sensazioni che stava provando in quegli ultimi giorni e non si era voluto soffermare ulteriormente su quella foto. 

Non si erano sentiti molto per il resto della giornata, Edo impegnato a fare il turista in giro per Copenhagen, e Lauro preso da una pratica che sperava di terminare quella sera. Non ce l’aveva fatta, ma per una volta doveva aver fatto pena al suo capo che l’aveva mandato via prima di cena. “E’ venerdì, avrai impegni, no?” Gli aveva detto di sì, ma aveva solo voglia di tornare a casa, mangiarsi una pizza, e guardarsi uno di quei film di merda che gli suggeriva sempre suo fratello. La pizza l’aveva effettivamente mangiata, ma poi Edoardo gli aveva chiesto se poteva chiamarlo ed il film non l’aveva più visto. 

“Scusa per tutti quei messaggi, stavo ‘n po’ fori, m’hanno offerto de tutto,” aveva esordito Edo quando Lauro aveva risposto. 

“Ma smettila, me so’ tajato stamattina, almeno non ho cominciato la giornata co’ la voglia de morte che c’ho di solito.” Si era buttato sul letto allora, con un sorriso stupido stampato in faccia che sperava Edoardo non potesse percepire dall’altro lato del telefono. 

Il resto del weekend si erano sentiti solo per messaggi e quegli stupidi snapchat e Lauro aveva ricambiato il favore inviandogli una serie di video imbarazzanti alle cinque del mattino di domenica, dopo una serata passata con Matteo e altri amici, che avevano nuovamente sottolineato il fatto che Lauro fosse mezzo sparito, “è come quando stava co’ quella, come se chiamava?” e non era stato in grado di controbattere, come se. Edoardo era ad Amburgo. Era a letto e gli mandava questi video incoerenti, cercando di tenere un tono di voce basso. “Edoà movite a tornà che l’amici mia me sembrano tutti scemi.” 

Quei giorni sembravano assomigliarsi tutti, Edoardo aveva dato una scossa alla sua routine, e ora che non c’era era, più o meno tutto tornato come prima. Era semplice spiegare il perché, ma Lauro evitava accuratamente di fermarsi a pensare. Fare le cose facili non era mai stato nel suo stile, in ogni caso. Nelle sere in cui Edoardo aveva le sue serate, chiamava suo fratello, quando invece era libero era sempre lui a chiamare Lauro, ad aggiornarlo sulle serate e la sua doppia vita da turista. Alcune città Lauro le aveva già viste e si scambiavano opinioni - avevano amato entrambi Berlino, ed erano già d’accordo per tornarci insieme. E poi Amsterdam: “So’ stato alla casa di Anna Frank oggi pomeriggio,” gli aveva detto. 

“Se vabbeh Edoà, non ce crede nessuno.” Poi però gli aveva mandato le foto, “te sei andato veramente pe’ musei ad Amsterdam”. 

“Che te credi, so’ ‘n uomo de cultura io.” Lauro era scoppiato a ridere, una risata di quelle sguaiate, e aveva ringraziato che erano solo le nove di sera. Era davvero un problema, quanto e come lo faceva ridere Edoardo. 

Sua madre aveva bussato alla sua porta più tardi, quando la telefonata era ormai conclusa e Lauro stava cercando di dare un senso a tutti i suoi pensieri, a quelle telefonate. Le aveva detto che poteva entrare, che era vestito. Lei era entrata scuotendo la testa, gli aveva detto, “Ma io che razza di figli ho cresciuto?” con quel tono che riservava solo per lui e Federico. Si era seduta accanto a lui sul letto, arruffandogli i capelli. “Mà, fra un po’ c’ho 30 anni,” si era lamentato, ma senza successo. Lei lo aveva abbracciato, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Stretto in quell’abbraccio, Lauro si ricordava perché era ancora lì in quella casa, perché non se n’era andato come suo fratello. Voleva proteggerla da tutti i mali del mondo, voleva proteggerla da quel marito che non aveva mai capito perché si era scelta. Aveva sciolto l’abbraccio ed era rimasta così, un braccio intorno alle spalle di Lauro, e lui di riflesso aveva poggiato la testa sulla spalla della madre, sentendosi di nuovo piccolo. 

“Se non hai voglia di parlarne non ti preoccupare, non devi, ma posso chiederti una cosa?” Lauro aveva annuito. “Hai qual - come si dice, non posso dirti se ti piace qualcuno perché non hai più 12 anni. Come te lo devo chiedere all’età tua?” 

“Mah, forse non me lo devi proprio chiedere,” le aveva risposto, e lei si era messa a ridere. “Perché me lo chiedi?” 

“Così, mi sembri diverso dal solito. Stai sempre al telefono con qualcuno.” 

“Ma no mà, è ‘n amico.” Non la voleva guardare in faccia, sua madre, ma era sicuro che non gli stava credendo neanche lontanamente. Gli aveva dato un bacio in fronte, e Lauro aveva pensato che neanche lui, d’altronde, ci stava credendo più di tanto. 

Un migliaio di video su Snapchat e qualche telefonata dopo, Edoardo era finalmente tornato. Quel sabato le ore sembravano non passare mai, Lauro aveva persino accettato di andare a pranzo fuori con i suoi tanto per non rimanere fermo sul suo letto a fissare il soffitto. Era stato un pomeriggio piacevole, forse perché neanche suo padre sarebbe stato in grado di rovinare il suo umore quel giorno. Aveva cominciato a pensare a cosa mettersi non appena tornato a casa, e finendo per scegliere una camicia con una fantasia animalier che non metteva da tempo ma che era sicuro Edoardo avrebbe apprezzato. Aveva davvero scelto cosa mettersi con quel pensiero in testa, era anche inutile negarlo. Quando doveva uscire aveva cercato di farlo velocemente, evitando di incrociare sua madre, ma lei era ovviamente uscita come un lampo dalla sua stanza, e Lauro voleva  _ morire _ . 

“Serata importante? Ci hai messo due ore a prepararti.” 

“Mà te prego,” si era lamentato, mentre lei lo stritolava in un abbraccio e gli stampava un bacio sulla guancia. 

“Prendi il motorino?” La domanda di rito. Se non altro non aveva insistito ulteriormente. 

“No sto andà a Ostiense, prendo la metro.” Lo aveva lasciato andare allora, salutandolo un’ultima volta. “Non sto mica a andà in guerra, mà, è sabato sera,” le aveva detto prima che lei chiudesse la porta di casa. Aveva un sorrisetto in faccia che a Lauro non piaceva per niente. 

Gli era sembrato il viaggio in metro più lungo della sua vita. Sceso alla fermata, poi, si era dovuto orientare con Google Maps perché la zona la conosceva poco. Era arrivato lì davanti ed aveva chiamato Edoardo, anche se per un secondo aveva avuto la tentazione di mettersi in fila con tutti gli altri e di buttarsi nella mischia con gli sconosciuti. Poi si era ricordato delle due ore passate dentro il suo armadio. Sembrava stupido buttare una scelta di abiti così oculata all’aria, anche se aveva la sensazione che Edo sarebbe stato in grado di vederlo anche in mezzo alla folla. Gli aveva detto che era lì fuori ed Edoardo era apparso dal nulla poco dopo, con addosso una camicia altrettanto ridicola quanto la sua, i capelli completamente  _ gialli _ . Non poteva credere che aveva trovato il tempo di andare dal parrucchiere per andare a stravolgersi completamente il colore. 

“Lauroooo!” Aveva urlato andandogli incontro, prendendolo di sorpresa quando lo aveva immediatamente abbracciato. Lauro aveva perso l’equilibrio per un attimo, spostandosi all’indietro. Non era riuscito a trattenersi, aveva affondato il viso nell'incavo fra il collo e la spalla di Edoardo, e Dio, l’aveva  _ annusato _ . Aveva sciolto l’abbraccio, nella speranza che l’altro non se ne fosse accorto. Gli aveva detto di seguirlo nel suo camerino, quindi forse no. Sperava nel camerino ci fossero litri di alcool - e li aveva trovati, insieme ad alcuni degli amici di Edo che aveva conosciuto alla sua festa. Meglio così, aveva pensato, avrebbe evitato altri incidenti imbarazzanti. Si erano passati una bottiglia di vino, e Lauro era abbastanza sicuro che nessuno stesse facendo sorsate lunghe come la sua. Gli altri non avevano annusato Edoardo quando lo avevano salutato, evidentemente. 

Quando il dj set era iniziato, loro si erano spostati in un privé dove Lauro aveva perso ogni cognizione del tempo, ancora una volta incapace di regolarsi. Edoardo aveva sicuramente suonato Elvis e tutto quello che Lauro ricordava della serata era quel momento, aveva urlato come un pazzo, si era girato verso di lui in console, e si erano guardati mentre Edoardo stava mixando uno dei pezzi più importanti della sua intera vita. Poi più nulla, sapeva solo che si era risvegliato di nuovo sul divano di Edoardo. 

“Forse devo comincià a fatte pagà l’affitto,” gli aveva detto quando Lauro si era finalmente alzato ed era entrato in cucina. Se non altro stavolta si era ricordato di controllare di avere addosso dei vestiti. Si era messo a ridere, una risata roca. Edo se ne era accorto, gli aveva porto un bicchiere d’acqua senza dirgli nulla, poi si era girato, era tornato a trafficare con la macchinetta del caffè. 

“Grazie e scusa, devo essere stato nuovamente insopportabile.” 

“No, in realtà. Ti sei addormentato in macchina stavolta,” gli aveva detto, mentre metteva la macchinetta sul fuoco. “Nessuna confessione,” aveva aggiunto quando si era girato verso di lui, e Lauro poteva giurare di aver visto un certo dispiacere nei suoi occhi. Sarebbe stato tentato di farne una lì, in quel momento: che quei venti giorni gli erano sembrati lunghissimi, senza di lui. Poi però sua madre l’aveva chiamato, esordendo con delle urla che gli avevano trapanato il cervello, e si era scusato un migliaio di volte, lei però non lo voleva sentire, gli diceva che che la doveva smettere di farla spaventare così. Prima della fine della telefonata, Edoardo gli aveva piazzato una confezione di Moment davanti alla faccia. 

“Grazie, me leggi nel pensiero stamattina.” Edoardo gli aveva poi porto la tazzina di caffè, un sorriso a mezza bocca, prima di sedersi. 

“Manco te chiedo se t’è piaciuta la serata perché non so se te la ricordi,” gli aveva detto. 

“No la prima ora me la ricordo. ‘na bomba, veramente.” Aveva bevuto il primo sorso del caffè. “Poi me ricordo Elvis.” Edo si era illuminato, nonostante gli occhi stanchi. Dietro quella frase c’era molto di più di quello che Lauro stava effettivamente dicendo. 

“So’ contento,” aveva detto poi Edoardo dopo aver bevuto tutto il caffè in un solo sorso. “So’ veramente contento, Là.” 

Quando era tornato a casa più tardi, dopo un’altra strigliata da parte dei suoi, si era chiuso in camera e aveva pensato ad un cassetto che non apriva più da anni. Nei primi cassetti c’erano buttati alla rinfusa appunti dell’università, del liceo, lettere di sue ex nel corso degli anni. Poi c’era l’ultimo cassetto, quello che non apriva più dal primo anno di università. C’era il vero Lauro, lì dentro. C’erano quaderni, fogli, pieni di cose scritte da lui. Non aveva neanche aperto il cassetto che già stava visualizzando il contenuto nella sua testa, non ricordava nulla di molti dei suoi sabati sera ma ricordava esattamente come lo aveva lasciato l’ultima volta, quella in cui aveva deciso che avrebbe smesso. Che non aveva senso, scrivere. In cima c’era un quaderno blu che gli aveva regalato una sua ex, una delle poche persone che avevano letto alcune di quelle cose. Si ricordava ancora la dedica sulla prima pagina:  _ Per Lauro, non ti scordare di me quando diventerai qualcuno (sono sicura che lo diventerai!!) _ . Aveva respirato a fondo e poi lo aveva aperto. Il quaderno blu era lì, tutto rovinato come lo ricordava. Lauro era rimasto fermo lì per un po’, a fissare tutta quella parte della sua vita di cui non aveva più parlato a nessuno. Aveva tirato fuori tutto il contenuto poi, aveva buttato tutto sul letto e aveva cominciato a rileggere. Di alcune cose che aveva scritto ricordava di essersi immaginato una melodia che però non sarebbe stato capace di tirare fuori dalla sua testa. Alcuni erano semplici pensieri alla rinfusa, di alcuni nemmeno ricordava a cosa si riferissero. Frasi contro suo padre, la voglia di scappare, trip che si era fatto con amici del liceo, le canne nel parchetto sotto casa. Un quaderno lo aveva comprato in uno dei vari viaggi che aveva fatto a Londra da suo fratello, lo aveva preso appena sceso dall’aereo, quando si era reso conto di non essersi portato nulla dietro per scrivere. C’erano fazzoletti di ristoranti pieni di frasi, un pezzo di carta su cui qualcuno che poi non aveva più richiamato aveva lasciato il suo numero. Ce n’era uno con delle bozze di tatuaggi che poi non aveva mai fatto. Una nota sotto uno:  _ mano? _ Aveva sorriso pensando al 17enne Lauro, ancora fiducioso per il suo futuro. Si era reso conto di aver passato l’intero pomeriggio con quei fogli solo quando aveva visto che era ora di cena. Non aveva neanche controllato il cellulare, rimasto sulla scrivania. C’era solo una persona che voleva sentire, a cui voleva raccontare di tutto questo, la persona che senza alcun dubbio gli aveva dato la spinta per riaprire quel cassetto dopo tanti anni. Ma era qualcosa di troppo importante da condividere via messaggio, ed aveva scritto ad Edoardo, scusandosi del fatto che si erano salutati da poche ore ma doveva parlargli di una cosa. 

Si erano visti la sera successiva, Lauro aveva guidato come un pazzo fino a casa appena uscito da lavoro, si era tolto quegli stupidi vestiti e aveva preso un po’ di quei fogli che aveva selezionato la sera prima. Non aveva neanche pensato a cosa mettersi, il primo paio di jeans che aveva abbandonato su una sedia, e una maglia con la faccia di Kurt Cobain. Aveva salutato i suoi genitori che stavano mangiando, con suo padre che non aveva perso l’occasione per lamentarsi del fatto che che non era mai in casa e che non studiava mai. Non aveva neanche fame, tanto era nervoso. Aveva fatto una corsa verso casa di Edoardo - non era mai stato particolarmente atletico, per di più con i fogli in una mano ed il telefono nell’altra, ma per fortuna non aveva incontrato nessuno per strada che potesse testimoniare la sua corsa ridicola. Quando aveva citofonato era senza fiato, aveva cercato di ricomporsi una volta in ascensore. Aveva già donato un pezzettino di sé ad Edoardo con il disco di Elvis, con tutto quello che gli aveva detto di suo padre. Ma questo era un pezzo enorme di se stesso, le sue emozioni di una vita scritte nero su bianco. Per un secondo, prima che Edo aprisse la porta, Lauro aveva avuto paura di non farcela, di bloccarsi, che avrebbe buttato quei fogli da una parte e si sarebbe inventato una scusa qualunque per quella visita. Ma quando se l’era trovato davanti, aveva perso ogni esitazione. Edoardo e il suo sorriso rassicurante. Pochissime persone prima di lui lo avevano fatto sentire così a suo agio (pochissime o forse nessuno) nella sua vita. Lo aveva salutato ed era entrato spedito in cucina, dove aveva praticamente lanciato la cartellina che aveva in mano. Edoardo aveva guardato prima sul tavolo e poi lui, confuso. “Che è, m’hai portato il lavoro a casa? Non ce capisco niente de diritto.” 

“No apri e leggi. E’ - roba che ho scritto io, tipo al liceo. So’ tipo 5 anni che non scrivo niente, ma ho pensato - vabbè leggi.” Lauro aveva guardato Edoardo tirare fuori i fogli con cura. “Me sa che me ne vado in bagno ‘n attimo,” gli aveva detto poi. Si era buttato dell’acqua gelida in faccia, ancora un po’ rossa dopo la corsa folle che aveva fatto. Poi era rimasto lì fermo per un po’, a respirare a fondo. Era sicuro che Edoardo non fosse il tipo che gli avrebbe detto che era tutto una merda, ma che anzi avrebbe trovato qualcosa di carino da dire in ogni caso. Ma era comunque strano, vedere qualcuno leggere le sue parole impresse su carta. Doveva essere lì dentro da un po’ troppo, perché Edo era venuto a bussare “te sei sentito male? Eri un po’ rosso in faccia in effetti.” 

“No, no tutto bene,” gli aveva risposto mentre apriva la porta. Erano tornati in cucina senza dire niente, Edo ancora con uno dei suoi fogli in una mano. 

“Tu mi vuoi dire che te sei tenuto ‘sta roba pe’ te negli ultimi cinque anni e non l’hai condivisa  _ col mondo _ ?” 

“Me sembra tanto pure condividerla con te, Edoà.” Stava guardando ovunque tranne che su quella tavola, aveva imparato ormai a memoria la disposizione delle calamite sul suo frigo. Era la prima volta che le notava, ne aveva veramente tante. 

“Sì diciamo che me ne sono accorto quando hai deciso di chiuderti in bagno tipo un quarto d’ora.” Lauro si era messo a ridere, ancora estremamente concentrato sul frigorifero di Edoardo. “Non scherzo comunque. Ma cantavi, prima?” Gli aveva chiesto. Lo stava dicendo con una serietà quasi professionale, che aveva spiazzato Lauro. 

“Per i cazzi miei sì, diciamo che mi fratello c’ha provato qualche volta ma non abbiamo mai concluso niente,” aveva spiegato. “Ma scusa perché?” 

“Ho pensato che questa,” gli aveva detto, indicando uno dei fogli sul tavolo, “funzionerebbe benissimo su un beat che ho sul pc da un secolo e non so’ mai riuscito a usà pe’ nient’altro.” Lauro ci credeva molto a quelle storie del destino, che le cose non capitano mai per caso, e questo sembrava essere un esempio lampante. 

“Cioè io me chiudo in bagno dieci minuti e tu m’hai già scritto ‘na canzone?” 

“A parte che i minuti erano almeno quindici, ma poi la canzone l’hai scritta te,” gli aveva risposto, e Lauro in quel momento lo aveva finalmente guardato. Vedendo la sua espressione entusiasta, era certo di aver fatto la scelta giusta, nel condividere tutto questo con Edoardo. Stava cercando di non pensare in grande, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l’idea di buttare via tutti quei vestiti di merda, di farsi quel tatuaggio sulla mano, di mettersi lo smalto nero come Edoardo. Di essere Lauro, e non il Dottor De Marinis. 

“Allora, me lo fai sentì o no ‘sto beat?” Non aveva fatto in tempo a dirlo che Edoardo era già in salotto. 

Se prima di tempo a casa ne passava poco, adesso che questo vaso di Pandora era stato scoperchiato, Lauro era ormai diventato un inquilino illegale a casa di Edoardo. Passava a casa solo per cambiarsi, e poi andava da Edo, mentre provava e riprovava all’infinito le strofe di quella canzone scritta da un Lauro adolescente incazzato, sicuro di poter cambiare le cose. Ai tempi si era immaginato una melodia su quelle parole, ma quello che gli aveva proposto Edo era tutta un’altra cosa. Avevano passato ogni minuto libero della vita di Lauro insieme, tanto che quel venerdì Matteo lo aveva chiamato un po’ preoccupato mentre era in pausa pranzo, chiedendogli se fosse vivo. Gli aveva detto che sì, stava lavorando ad una causa che gli stava togliendo un sacco di tempo e che tornava a casa sempre tardissimo. Era già successo in passato e Matteo gli aveva creduto. “Vabbè, ma almeno oggi che è venerdì famo qualcosa?” 

“Eh vediamo, te faccio sapè,” gli aveva risposto. Non gli aveva più fatto sapere, perché non sapeva cosa inventarsi quella sera. Era stata la scelta giusta da fare perché Edoardo lo aveva accolto con un ordine di sushi che avrebbe potuto sfamare un esercito. 

“Ce lo meritiamo dopo tre giorni che magnamo solo schifezze,” gli aveva detto, e lo avevano mangiato in salotto, col vinile di Elvis in sottofondo, una bottiglia di vino bianco. “Se vuoi ho pure dei bicchieri carucci.” 

“Ma per favore, damme ‘sta bottiglia.” Lauro l’aveva aperta senza troppe cerimonie e aveva cominciato a bere, passandola poi ad Edoardo. 

“‘sto vino costa 15 euro, se lo stamo a passà come ce se passa er Tavernello al primo maggio,” aveva commentato dopo aver buttato giù due sorsate. Erano scoppiati a ridere entrambi, Lauro già si sentiva la testa leggera. Era il vino, senza dubbio. Aveva ragione Edoardo a dire che lo reggeva pochissimo. 

“Volevi fà tanto lo schicchettoso co ‘sta cena ma semo sempre du’ scemi de Vigne Nuove, Edoà,” gli aveva detto per distrarsi dai suoi pensieri, e poi aveva ripreso in mano la bottiglia, fatto un gesto come per brindare e bevuto un altro po’. 

Era rimasto ancora una volta a dormire sul divano. Stavolta aveva avvisato sua madre, che ormai sembrava rassegnata al fatto che suo figlio fosse ormai andato via di casa. Aveva risposto a Lauro con una faccina un tantino equivoca, ed era stato tentato di risponderle con un dito medio alzato. Si era trattenuto però, le aveva mandato l’emoji del bacio, tanto per non farla indispettire ulteriormente. Lauro non era riuscito a dormire, però. Aveva recuperato uno dei vari fogli che avevano sparso per il salotto, preso una penna e cominciato a scrivere. Aveva dimenticato quanto fosse bello farsi prendere dall’ispirazione negli orari più improbabili, e non credeva neanche fosse possibile riuscire ad essere ispirati da uno stato di tale  _ contentezza _ . Quasi tutto quello che aveva scritto prima era nato dalla rabbia, dalle delusioni - ma non quella notte, non sul divano di casa di Edoardo. 

Aveva dormito forse un paio d’ore, e quando si era svegliato Lauro era rimasto sorpreso di non trovare Edoardo già in piedi. Era tentato di entrare in camera sua e di svegliarlo, ma non lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che tipo di persona fosse al risveglio; aveva imparato a sue spese che molte persone non apprezzavano quando Lauro gli si lanciava addosso per svegliarli. Non che fosse una cosa accaduta spesso, lui era pur sempre stato il più pigro di tutte le compagnie di amici che aveva avuto. Ma quella notte aveva ritrovato l’energia della sua adolescenza, non aveva alcuna voglia di passare la giornata a poltrire. Voleva scrivere ancora, voleva che Edoardo gli trovasse altri beat perfetti per le sue parole. Alla fine aveva optato per una soluzione più soft, bussare alla porta. 

“Non ce credo,” era stata la pronta risposta che era arrivata dall’interno. Due secondi dopo Edoardo aveva aperto la porta, i capelli in disordine e la matita colata sotto gli occhi. “E che è successo, sei caduto dal letto?” Aveva già inquadrato Lauro perfettamente. 

“No c’ho un sacco de idee e non volevo perde tempo,” gli aveva risposto, ed Edo, che era inizialmente divertito dalla situazione, aveva cambiato espressione. Lo stava prendendo sul serio. 

“Allora famo il caffè e ce rimettiamo a lavorà.” 

La chat di gruppo che aveva con Matteo e altri amici era improvvisamente esplosa nel pomeriggio: oh Lauro ma te sei fidanzato? Lauro ce vediamo stasera? e un’altra decina di messaggi del genere. Alla fine si era dovuto arrendere e ad accettare il loro invito. 

“Me tocca uscì co’ gli amici mia stasera, continuano a fà i cojoni, a dì che me so’ fidanzato, non li reggo più,” aveva spiegato ad Edo. “Non ce credono mica che sto co’ te pensano che te sto a usà come scusa.” C’era stato un momento strano a cui Lauro non aveva pensato lì per lì, ma che avrebbe poi avuto senso nella sua testa solo in seguito. Non aveva dato alcun peso al mezzo sorriso di Edoardo in quel momento, preso com’era dalla situazione, pensava fosse semplicemente stanco dopo un’intera giornata passata a modificare il testo, a provare basi. Per non parlare delle difficoltà che stava trovando Lauro a cantare dopo anni che si limitava a farlo nella doccia. 

“Vai, vai, giuro che non te volevo sequestrà.” 

Lauro era andato via non molto più tardi, ringraziando Edoardo per l’ospitalità e per la pazienza dell’ultima settimana, ed era tornato a casa passeggiando lentamente, la giornata quasi estiva che lo riempiva di buon umore. Aveva cenato a casa, i sensi di colpa per aver lasciato sua madre da sola con suo padre per un’intera settimana. Non gli aveva raccontato della musica, sapeva che non avrebbero capito, le aveva già sentite tutte quando si trattava di suo fratello. Suo padre era stranamente taciturno, poi aveva capito perché: gli aveva detto che dallo studio sembravano essere contenti, lo vedevano particolarmente entusiasta di recente. Cos’era successo, gli aveva chiesto? Lauro si era girato verso sua madre, una reazione spontanea. Lei aveva ritirato fuori di nuovo quel suo sorrisetto, ma non aveva detto niente. Era stata una delle conversazioni più strane, ma belle, che potesse ricordare con suo padre, e quando era uscito era ancora in quella strana bolla. Matteo era passato a prenderlo, ed aveva esordito con un “ma che c’hai? Me pari strafatto. C’ha robba bona ‘sto Edoardo?” 

“Mattè, guida e statte zitto, va.” 

Avevano incontrato altri amici in uno dei loro locali abituali - la musica faceva discretamente schifo, ma conoscevano uno dei barman, non pagavano i drink. Si era seduto su un divanetto inizialmente, come se all’improvviso l’entusiasmo che lo aveva preso nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore lo stesse abbandonando. Non voleva essere là, per quanto gli piacessero quelle persone. Si era seduta accanto a lui Susanna , una sua amica dell’università. Non la vedeva da Capodanno, poi lei era partita per l’Erasmus ed era tornata da poco. Lauro era sempre stato pessimo nel mantenere i rapporti con le persone che non si trovavano a pochi chilometri di distanza da lui, e durante questi mesi si erano sentiti raramente. 

“Finalmente ci vediamo, ma che fine hai fatto? Pensavo di vederti ‘sti giorni ma pare che sei sempre impegnato,” aveva detto lei, bevendo un sorso del suo cocktail. “Vuoi?” Lui aveva accettato e bevuto un po’ prima di rispondere.

“Lo sai, la pratica, finisco sempre tardissimo.” Un altro sorso. 

“Matteo m’ha detto ‘na cosa diversa,” aveva detto lei, riprendendosi il bicchiere. 

“E che t’ha detto?” Aveva chiesto lui, anche se poteva immaginare molto facilmente. 

“Che tipo sembra che te sei fidanzato,” era stata la risposta. “A me lo puoi dire dai.” Gli aveva dato una leggera gomitata per spronarlo a parlare, e Lauro aveva riso. Dopotutto durante l’università Susanna era stata una delle poche persone con cui si era aperto, che lo aveva sostenuto quando era finita una delle relazioni più importanti che aveva avuto. Ma adesso non c’era niente che doveva dirle. 

“Ma non me so’ fidanzato, dai.” Il cocktail era finito e lei si era alzata per andare a prenderne un altro, gli aveva detto di non muoversi di lì, la conversazione non era finita. Lauro era rimasto là, aveva guardato gli altri che ballavano da una parte, ma non aveva una gran voglia di raggiungerli. Aveva controllato un attimo il telefono ma lo aveva rimesso subito in tasca, non c’erano nuove notifiche. Susanna era tornata poco dopo con due cocktail in mano, “Bevite ‘sto Negroni, Là.” Lui l’aveva ringraziata e avevano brindato. “Allora dimmi un po’.” 

“Che te devo dì?” 

“Che fai, chi vedi, ‘na volta me le dicevi ‘ste cose.” 

“Eh tu hai voluto fa’ la matta a fà l’Erasmus in Spagna e hai perso i tuoi privilegi, ” l’aveva presa in giro. 

“Vabbè, non me lo vuoi dì, però so che sei diventato amico de Edoardo,” aveva detto lei. Improvvisamente sembrava che tutti lo conoscessero. Non capiva perché solo lui era rimasto all’oscuro della sua esistenza fino a quel momento. 

“E come lo sai? Te l’ha detto Matteo?” 

“Sì anche, ma lo seguo su Snapchat e un paio di volte aveva messo delle storie co’ te,” aveva spiegato lei. “E’ con lui che passi tutto ‘sto tempo, no?” 

“Sto a fà una cosa co’ lui, top secret,” le aveva risposto con tono cospiratorio. Era ancora troppo presto per parlarne, aveva ancora difficoltà a dirlo a suo fratello, figuriamoci il resto del mondo. 

“Ah mo se dice così,” aveva detto lei, una faccia molto simile a quella di sua madre negli ultimi giorni. Lui l’aveva guardata strano, non sicuro di aver capito bene.

“Siamo amici, stiamo  _ lavorando _ , che te pensi.” Lauro aveva ancora il drink quasi pieno in mano. 

“Io non penso niente, però a quello che pensa lui non ce pensi te?” Lei, al contrario, aveva già il bicchiere vuoto. Lauro le aveva porto il suo, era sabato sera e non aveva voglia di bere. Lei lo aveva ringraziato, gli occhi sgranati. 

“Non te sto a capì, Susà,” le aveva detto poi. 

“Lo sai vero che Edoardo è bi?”

“Edo che?” Non aveva sentito bene, la musica sempre più alta. 

“E’ bisessuale, Lauro. Lo sapevi, vero? Non è esattamente un segreto.” Lui aveva scosso la testa e lei si era messa a ridere, aveva detto qualcosa che dal labiale gli era sembrato un  _ maschi _ , e poi aveva tirato fuori il telefono dalla borsa. “Guarda,” gli aveva detto dopo un po’. Era una foto di Edoardo dell’anno precedente, con un tipo. Il suo profilo lo aveva guardato, ovviamente, ma non si era messo ad aprire ogni singola foto. La didascalia, in effetti, lasciava poco spazio al dubbio. “Questo è l’ex suo,” aveva spiegato lei, e poi aveva messo via il telefono. “Senti raggiungo gli altri, vieni?” Lauro aveva scosso la testa. “Se ne vuoi parlare il numero mio ce l’hai,” era stata l’ultima cosa che lei gli aveva detto prima di alzarsi e raggiungere gli altri.

Lauro era rimasto a fissare un punto fisso davanti a sé per un po’, gli stava mancando l’aria lì dentro, quella musica lo innervosiva, era troppo sobrio.Si era finalmente alzato, allora, ed era uscito dal locale, e aveva respirato a pieni polmoni. Era possibile che la testa gli girasse così con un sorso di Negroni? Aveva mandato un messaggio alla chat di gruppo e aveva scritto che si sentiva poco bene e se ne stava andando e aveva chiamato un taxi. Lauro stava tornando a casa in taxi, a neanche l'una di notte, sobrio. Per un attimo aveva pensato che doveva assolutamente mandare un messaggio ad Edoardo, mandargli un video di lui che tornava a casa sulle sue gambe, senza sostegno. Ma Edoardo era il motivo per cui stava tornando a casa sobrio, perciò aveva lasciato perdere. Aveva aperto Snapchat lo stesso mentre era sul taxi, guardato i video che Edo stava condividendo, una serie di riprese sfocate in un locale molto buio, e alla fine Lauro aveva chiuso tutto, passato la corsa a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Il tassista per fortuna non gli aveva rivolto parola se non per chiedergli a che punto della strada si doveva fermare e il costo della corsa, Lauro lo aveva ringraziato ed era rientrato a casa. 

Non aveva chiuso occhio, si era seduto alla scrivania e aveva buttato giù qualche riga, pensieri confusi. Gli riusciva sempre molto difficile scrivere da sobrio - una delle cose migliori che aveva scritto era stata dopo una festa l'ultimo anno del liceo, in cui aveva preso delle pasticche non meglio identificate. Era uno dei fogli che erano a casa di Edoardo, adesso. Nel cassetto erano rimasti gli scarti, i pensieri più confusi e che era sicuro non valessero niente. Non sapeva se quello che stava scrivendo fosse tanto meglio, ma lo aveva aiutato un po', la testa aveva smesso di girare. Si erano fatte le quattro e continuava a rileggere quelle parole. Era riuscito ad addormentarsi solo un'ora più tardi, con quel foglio accanto a lui. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibile ma vero, l'ho finita. Quando ho pubblicato la prima parte mancava davvero poco, ma poi ci ho messo giorni a chiuderla. Ci ho passato più di un mese con questa fic ed è strano "lasciarla andare".

Quella domenica l'avrebbe ricordata come la prima giornata da quando aveva conosciuto Edoardo in cui non si erano scritti neanche una volta. Gli voleva scrivere di tutto: ho questo nuovo pezzo, mia madre è impazzita e ha fatto le lasagne. Ma tutto adesso gli sembrava sbagliato. Susanna gli aveva scritto un po' preoccupata, ma lui aveva dato risposte vaghe e lei non aveva insistito, ribadendo che quando voleva lei era lì per parlare. Matteo lo aveva preso per il culo per il resto della giornata, m _ a che cazzo te pija che te ne vai così all'una de notte come un regazzino _ . Ogni notifica sul telefono lo faceva sobbalzare, ma non era mai la persona giusta. Lauro aveva chiamato suo fratello per distrarsi un po', aveva accennato vagamente alla musica, dicendo che stava ricominciando finalmente a scrivere. Lui sembrava entusiasta, gli aveva scritto di mandargli qualche pezzo. Gli aveva detto che sì, non appena avrebbero finito di parlare gli avrebbe mandato qualcosa, ma non l'aveva fatto. Era tutto a casa di Edoardo, non aveva neanche fatto delle foto. Aveva visto un film con sua madre dopo cena, ben consapevole quanto fosse poco da lui, fare una cosa del genere, ma la madre aveva accettato senza fare troppe domande. Lo avevano visto nella stanza di Lauro, sdraiati sul suo letto, e almeno in parte quella domenica sembrava essere andata dal verso giusto. 

Pioveva la mattina successiva, e le bestemmie che Lauro aveva tirato giù mentre usciva di casa dovevano averle sentite in tutto il palazzo. Stava per cominciare giugno, la pioggia era decisamente anticostituzionale. Era sul punto di mandare un messaggio al suo capo per dirgli che stava male, ma si era poi reso conto che stare a casa non l'avrebbe aiutato a stare meglio, ed era andato, con quella ridicola tuta impermeabile che gli aveva comprato suo padre anni prima. Non c'era niente da dire, sembrava un cretino ma faceva il suo lavoro. In studio ci era arrivato asciutto. 

Era stata una giornata infinita, poi. Il suo capo gli aveva detto che era pronto per lavorare a qualcosa di più succoso e gli aveva dato in mano una causa complicatissima. Tutta colpa del suo buonumore la settimana scorsa. 

In pausa pranzo era uscito, aveva smesso di piovere nel frattempo. Non aveva voglia di rimanere lì dentro ad ascoltare i discorsi tutti uguali dei suoi colleghi. C'erano altri ragazzi della sua età con cui però non aveva mai legato, sembravano essere così presi dall'esperienza, fra di loro non parlavano d'altro. Non era mai riuscito ad avere una conversazione che non fosse inerente al lavoro con nessuno di loro. E quel giorno non aveva nessuna intenzione di sforzarsi, ancora meno del solito. Si era andato a prendere un panino in un bar lì vicino e poi si era fatto una passeggiata, confondendosi con tutte le altre persone in pausa pranzo, vestite come lui, gli stessi musi lunghi. Lo sapeva che non era davvero quella la vita che voleva, lo stava facendo solo nella speranza di un futuro con uno studio suo, sognava i soldi facili. 

Aveva scritto ad Edoardo non appena rientrato in studio, seduto alla sua scrivania. Poi aveva chiuso il telefono dentro un cassetto. Quando aveva deciso di tirarlo fuori, un paio d'ore più tardi, lo aveva fatto perché aveva un disperato bisogno di una pausa, era tutto il giorno che stava facendo ricerche e telefonate per quella stupida causa, mentre il suo capo era probabilmente su qualche campo a giocare a tennis. Ci aveva messo un po' a tirare fuori quello stupido telefono fuori dal cassetto, e quando se lo era ritrovato in mano un suo collega gli si era presentato davanti per chiedergli aiuto, ed il telefono era rimasto sulla scrivania. 

Lauro aveva passato venti minuti che però gli erano sembrati ore ad aiutare quel povero ragazzo che aveva bloccato completamente la stampante. Alla fine era stato necessario chiamare il tecnico e quindi la presenza di Lauro si era rivelata del tutto inutile, ed era così tornato alla sua scrivania ancora più innervosito di prima. Il telefono era lì, accanto alla tastiera. Edoardo aveva risposto:  _ Sì ci sono, fammi sapere quando finisci a lavoro _ . 

Aveva ripreso a lavorare con un diverso spirito. 

Il suo passo nell’arrivare a casa di Edoardo non era stato così lento. Stava continuando a ripensare alle parole di Susanna sabato, ripensava a come si erano comportati in quei mesi, al fatto che non si erano sentiti per poco più di ventiquattr’ore e Lauro si sentiva  _ perso _ . Aveva una penna in tasca e si era scritto perso sul dorso della mano. Aveva paura di dimenticarsi le parole, e quella sembrava essere particolarmente importante. 

Quando era arrivato davanti al palazzo aveva pensato a quella prima volta lì davanti, il compleanno di Edoardo. I dieci minuti che aveva passato lì fuori per non sembrare troppo in anticipo. Lo aveva fatto anche stavolta, era rimasto lì davanti al portone, una persona era uscita e gli aveva chiesto se doveva entrare, Lauro gli aveva detto che no, stava aspettando che qualcuno scendesse. Si era deciso a salire solo quando era rientrata la vicina di Edoardo con il cane, si erano già incrociati un paio di volte, a Lauro faceva ridere che sapeva il nome del cane ma non quello della signora. In ascensore lei gli aveva detto che li aveva sentiti nei giorni precedenti, ma che musica fate voi giovani di oggi, non la capisco. 

“Non lo so manco io, signora,” aveva risposto lui ridendo, l'ascensore che si fermava al piano. Si erano salutati, Lauro aveva accarezzato il cane, sperando lo facesse calmare un po', ma neanche quello sembrava aiutarlo. Era lì, davanti la porta di casa di Edoardo. Sentiva della musica, sapeva che a breve Edoardo sarebbe dovuto andare a Milano per una serata e stava sicuramente provando qualche pezzo. Finalmente aveva suonato il campanello. La musica si era interrotta poi, rumori non meglio identificabili all'interno dell'appartamento e poi la porta si era aperta. 

“Oh, già qua stai,” aveva esordito Edoardo, che gli aveva sorriso ma aveva una faccia stanca, Lauro lo aveva notato subito. 

“Sì ho beccato la signora,” aveva detto, indicando verso la porta dell'appartamento sulla destra. “Col cane.” Era entrato, chiuso la porta dietro di sé. Edoardo aveva fatto una faccia strana. “Che è?” 

“So’ sempre stato gattaro dentro,” gli aveva spiegato. Non ne avevano mai parlato. Non avevano mai parlato di davvero tante cose, a quanto pareva. “Hai fame?” 

“Mh, no, magari dopo.” Edoardo aveva preso comunque due birre da frigo, ed erano andati in salotto , i fogli sul tavolo come li avevano lasciati sabato pomeriggio. Si erano seduti, Edo gli aveva parlato dei suoi pezzi che stava provando per il dj set di Milano, di un beat in particolare che secondo lui funzionava benissimo con uno dei testi di Lauro. “Lo so che abbiamo già provato un’altra cosa, ma secondo me questo è molto meglio.” Si era alzato e aveva fatto partire la traccia sul pc. Lauro aveva bevuto un sorso della sua birra, ma non ne aveva una gran voglia, la stava buttando giù più per abitudine che altro. Aveva preso in mano il testo, canticchiato a bassa voce sopra alla base. Avevano modificato le parole nei giorni precedenti, c’erano tantissime cancellature, aggiunte sui bordi del foglio, la sua calligrafia e quella di Edoardo che si confondevano. Poi lo sguardo si era spostato rapidamente su quella parola scritta che si era fatto sulla mano poco prima. 

“Siamo un team pazzesco,” aveva detto. Edo, ancora preso dalla sua console, si era girato, gli aveva detto che non aveva sentito. “Siamo un team pazzesco,” aveva ripetuto Lauro. Edoardo aveva annuito allora, senza sorridere. 

“Te piace allora?” Gli aveva chiesto, 

“Sì, è perfetta, non lo so come cazzo fai -” 

“E’ il lavoro mio, Là,” lo aveva interrotto. 

“No non è solo questo,” gli aveva detto, aveva lasciato il foglio sul tavolo e si era alzato. “Me sa che faccio schifo co’ le parole perché non so’ spiegattelo.” 

“Tu come cazzo fai a fà l’avvocato, esattamente?” Un sorriso di Edoardo, finalmente. 

“So’ un praticante e comunque faccio schifo, infatti. M’ha raccomandato mi’ padre altrimenti col cazzo che me prendevano, là dentro.” Si era avvicinato alla console, fingendo improvviso interesse per la meccanica dello strumento. Poi si era girato verso Edoardo che lo stava osservando, vagamente preoccupato. “Tranquillo non tocco niente.” Lauro aveva alzato le mani sopra la testa per rimarcare il concetto ed Edoardo aveva sorriso di nuovo. “Senti forse mi devo scusare,” gli aveva detto poi, improvvisamente serio, con quella voce impostata che di solito usava quando era a lavoro. 

“Non te devi scusà di niente, Là, veramente. Lavoriamo qua e -” 

“No, no devo,” lo aveva interrotto, o aveva il terrore che non sarebbe più riuscito a dire quello che voleva dirgli. “So’ stato un cojone dal primo giorno.” Edoardo lo guardava, impassibile ora. “E’ tipo strano, no? Penso tutta la vita mia che me piacciono solo le donne e poi un giorno decido che devo andà a conosce ‘sto dj ad una festa e non lo so manco io perché.” Era davvero una pippa, a fare questi discorsi. Adesso non riusciva più neanche a guardarlo in faccia. 

“Mo l’hai capito, il perché?” Gli aveva chiesto Edoardo, ancora serio. Era una domanda semplice, ma a cui Lauro aveva evitato di rispondere negli ultimi mesi. 

“Non penso di poterlo spiegare razionalmente. E’ successo e basta.” Lo sguardo sempre fisso sulla console, tutti quei pulsanti, non sarebbe mai riuscito a capirci un cazzo, di quella roba. Ma Edoardo lo sapeva e Lauro si fidava di lui. Aveva premuto un pulsante, preso com’era da tutta la situazione, ed era partita della musica elettronica a tutto volume. 

“Sei un disastro, Là…” aveva detto Edo, che si era avvicinato per premere il pulsante nuovamente, la musica ferma. Lauro ne aveva approfittato per chiudere ulteriormente la distanza fra di loro, gli aveva messo una mano sulla guancia, senza neanche pensarci troppo, aveva cominciato ad accarezzargliela con il pollice. Edoardo aveva messo la sua mano sopra la sua, fermandolo. “Non ti devi sentì obbligato a fà niente. Mi va bene anche se siamo amici,” gli aveva detto, in un sussurro. 

“A me però me sa che non me sta tanto bene, Edoà.” Allora Edoardo aveva tolto la mano da sopra la sua, e tutta l’esitazione che Lauro poteva avere poco prima era scomparsa quando l’altro aveva sorriso. Lauro allora lo aveva fatto, finalmente, lo aveva baciato. Aveva il terrore di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, ma aveva capito molto velocemente che un bacio era un bacio, e non era esattamente una persona priva di esperienza. Se fosse stato un tantino più intelligente, però, avrebbe fatto tutto questo molto prima: gli avrebbe messo la mano dietro la nuca molto, molto prima, per poi approfondire ulteriormente quel bacio, e l’altra sulla schiena, per eliminare ogni distanza residua fra di loro. Edoardo gli aveva passato una mano fra i capelli, e Lauro aveva pensato che non poteva davvero essersi autoconvinto per settimane, per mesi che per quella persona provava un semplice sentimento di amicizia. 

Poi quando si erano separati erano rimasti così, le loro fronti che si toccavano, Lauro sarebbe rimasto così per il resto della serata, con il silenzio irreale che li circondava poteva sentire i battiti del cuore di Edoardo che non sembravano comunque essere veloci come quelli del suo. 

Era stato Edoardo a rompere il silenzio poco dopo, “scuse accettate, dai.” E si erano messi a ridere entrambi, mentre Lauro gli faceva notare che poco prima gli aveva detto che non doveva scusarsi di niente. “Volevo esse diplomatico, un po’ stronzo lo sei stato.” Poi Lauro, che sembrava incapace di spostare il suo sguardo dalle labbra di Edoardo adesso, lo aveva baciato di nuovo, non voleva fare più nient’altro nella vita. Era già pronto a chiamare il suo capo e a mollare tutto. Non poteva pensare di passare intere giornate lontano da lui. 

Edoardo poi gli aveva messo entrambe le mani dietro la schiena e lo aveva stretto, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla. Ogni singolo gesto dell’altro provocava in Lauro un brivido lungo la schiena. Anche lui aveva abbracciato Edoardo ed erano rimasti così per un po’, entrambi con la testa poggiata sulla spalla dell’altro. Il silenzio era stato interrotto dallo stomaco di Edoardo che aveva brontolato, “mi sa che c’ho fame, non ho pranzato oggi,” aveva detto, senza però muoversi da quella posizione. “Mi so’ chiuso a lavorà per non pensare a ‘sto stronzo che ho conosciuto a ‘na festa qualche mese fa…” Lauro allora gli aveva dato una botta sulla schiena e si erano messi a ridere entrambi. Nel futuro avrebbe ricordato ogni singolo dettaglio di quei momenti, anche la sensazione che aveva provato quando Edoardo aveva riso ed aveva sentito le vibrazioni del suo corpo contro il suo, il modo in cui Edo lo aveva guardato quando poi infine erano riusciti a staccarsi. Lauro allora gli aveva detto, “ti devo un sushi. Forse pure due.” 

“L’abbiamo mangiato  _ venerdì _ ,” gli aveva fatto notare Edoardo, che era tornato a smanettare con la console ed il pc. 

“E quindi? Ogni giorno è buono per il sushi.” Lauro era andato a recuperare il telefono, abbandonato sul tavolo lì vicino con tutti i vari fogli, si era seduto nuovamente. Edoardo, intanto, aveva fatto partire della musica. Non sembrava avere più nulla da dire riguardo la scelta del sushi, e Lauro aveva ordinato mezzo menù dal suo ristorante preferito lì vicino. 

“Questa è un po’ della roba a cui stavo lavorando per la serata a Milano,” gli aveva spiegato, per poi sedersi accanto a Lauro. “Dimme che ne pensi.” 

“Credo de esse la persona meno indicata in questo momento pe’ datte un parere oggettivo, eh,” gli aveva detto, allungandosi poi verso di lui per baciarlo di nuovo. Tranne che per la pausa sushi poco più tardi, non avrebbero fatto molto altro per il resto della serata.

I giorni successivi erano stati una tortura, a lavoro. Il suo capo sembrava aver apprezzato molto il suo buonumore e lo aveva tenuto in studio fino alle dieci, il mercoledì fino alle  _ undici _ . Non si erano visti in entrambi i giorni, e quel giovedì mattina Lauro era stato ad un passo dal presentarsi a casa di Edoardo prima di andare a lavoro. Poi però si era detto che sarebbe sembrato un tantino troppo disperato, almeno all’inizio doveva fingere di essere una persona normale. 

Per fortuna Edoardo sembrava essere sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda però, perché poco più tardi gli aveva chiesto di mandargli l’indirizzo dello studio, chiedendogli a che ora fosse la sua pausa pranzo. Lauro si era precipitato fuori non appena Edo gli aveva detto di essere fuori dal palazzo, non aveva neanche fatto finta di dare una sistemata alla scrivania come faceva solitamente. L’ascensore era occupato e si era fatto le scale a piedi, quasi travolgendo il povero signore del secondo piano che stava andando nella direzione opposta. 

“Oh chi se vede, il damerino,” gli aveva detto Edoardo non appena l’aveva visto uscire - precipitarsi, era forse la parola più adatta - fuori dal portone. Lauro si era messo a ridere, gli aveva dato un bacio veloce sulla guancia, aveva pensato che quel giorno non gliene fregava neanche niente se Edo lo vedeva vestito così. Erano andati in uno dei ristoranti preferiti di Lauro in zona, dove non andava quasi mai perché si sentiva sempre un po’ scemo ad andarci da solo. Sperava di poterci andare più spesso, adesso. 

“Hai presente che c’ho quel dj set a Milano il prossimo weekend?” Gli aveva chiesto Edoardo mentre stavano mangiando. Sembrava lo tirasse fuori quasi casualmente, stavano parlando di tutt’altro poco prima. 

“Sì, certo,” aveva risposto, come se non lo avesse impresso nella memoria, il pensiero che non si sarebbero visti per un intero weekend. 

“Se non c’hai niente da fà - se puoi, col lavoro, non te vojo obbligà,” si era bloccato un attimo, aveva lasciato la forchetta nel piatto e si era concentrato su Lauro, solo su di lui. Poi gli aveva chiesto, “te va de venì?” Lauro era rimasto con la forchetta in mano bloccata a mezz’aria, la bocca spalancata. 

“Devo chiede a quel cojone del capo mio, ma penso de sì?” Era riuscito a dire alla fine. Avevano ricominciato a mangiare entrambi, mentre si guardavano, tutti e due con un sorriso da scemo stampato in faccia. 

Lauro era tornato in studio sperando di poter fare la fatidica domanda al suo capo - d’altronde si trattava di una mezza giornata il venerdì successivo, ne aveva chiesta forse una da quando aveva cominciato a fare lo schiavo lì dentro. Già si stava immaginando scenari drammatici in cui doveva fingere un malore per fuggire dallo studio all’ora di pranzo ed essere a Termini in tempo. Alla fine era riuscito a fermarlo mentre rientrava poco più tardi, prima che si chiudesse nella sua stanza, e la cosa si era rivelata più semplice del previsto. Mentre riprendeva a lavorare non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che non ricordava un momento della sua vita in cui le cose gli erano andate così bene, e c’era sempre questa piccola parte di lui che aspettava l’inevitabile crollo da un momento all’altro. 

Per il weekend, comunque, quella fastidiosissima parte pessimista si era assopita. Non aveva praticamente lasciato casa di Edoardo da venerdì se non per andare a fare un aperitivo con Matteo e Susanna sabato, glielo doveva dopo averli abbandonati la settimana precedente. Gli avevano detto che lo vedevano strano, diverso, ma Lauro aveva negato, voleva temporeggiare con loro un altro po’. Era ritornato a casa di Edoardo dopo un paio di spritz, dicendo che aveva un impegno dopo cena con altri amici. Probabilmente non gli avevano creduto (“ma quali altri amici che te stanno sul cazzo tutti?”), ma non avevano insistito più di tanto. In ascensore si era dato una controllata allo specchio, quel sorriso stupido non riusciva a toglierselo dalla faccia, avrebbe potuto attribuire la colpa agli spritz in quel momento. La verità era che era da quando era salito in motorino non aveva fatto altro che ripensare alla sera prima, alla nottata che aveva passato con Edo a fumare sul divano, a quando si erano trasferiti sul letto che fuori era quasi l’alba e si erano addormentati poco dopo, Lauro con la testa sul petto di Edo, un groviglio di gambe e braccia. “Me sa che torno a dormì sul divano, me fa male tutto,” aveva detto ad Edo quando si erano svegliati qualche ora dopo. Edo aveva riso, “te ce porto de peso a letto a te,” gli aveva detto, quasi sussurrando. 

Ed ora era di nuovo lì, Edo che lo aspettava sulla porta di casa. 

“Ho pensato che magari sembravo troppo disperato ad aspettatte qua, però alla fine ‘sticazzi,” gli aveva detto dopo che aveva stampato un rapido bacio sulla bocca di Lauro e aveva poi chiuso la porta dietro di loro. Lauro non aveva detto una parola, aveva ricominciato a baciarlo, non gli avrebbe tolto le mani di dosso per il resto del weekend. “Ho cucinato,” gli aveva detto Edo dopo un po’, e Lauro aveva convenuto con se stesso che avrebbe dovuto per lo meno staccarsi dall’altro per i bisogni necessari alla sopravvivenza. 

Quella notte avevano persino un po’ lavorato - Edo era estremamente convinto che avrebbero potuto registrare uno dei suoi pezzi breve, e Lauro continuava ad insistere che non era pronto, né lui né il pezzo. Edo lo aveva guardato e gli aveva detto, “quando sei pronto, non te vojo mette fretta,” prendendo una mano di Lauro nella sua. 

“Su tutto?” Gli aveva chiesto Lauro, cogliendo la palla al balzo. Non sapeva come affrontare l’argomento. Era tutto il weekend che si stavano baciando come due adolescenti e Lauro aveva ancora un blocco, ed era ridicolo, perché sapeva di volere  _ tutto  _ con Edoardo. Ma non riusciva a non pensare che non sarebbe stato all’altezza, che non aveva mai toccato un uomo, non così, che Edo, invece, aveva avuto tante esperienze prima di lui. 

“Su tutto, Laurè. Su tutto,” gli aveva risposto e aveva stretto la presa sulla mano di Lauro. Ne avrebbe scritte migliaia di canzoni, solo su quel momento lì. 

Gli sembrava tutto ancora più inutile e privo di senso a lavoro, nella settimana successiva. Lauro stava ancora lavorando alla stessa pratica della settimana scorsa, una di quelle che sotto sotto sperava il suo capo perdesse perché non era del tutto sicuro stessero difendendo la parte giusta. Gli succedeva in continuazione, di dubitare la moralità di quello che stava facendo. Quando lo aveva raccontato ad Edoardo, la sua soluzione era stata semplice: diventa uno di quegli avvocati che lavorano per pochi soldi, che aiutano le persone in difficoltà. “Ci ho pensato eh, ma poi ho pensato anche che ‘sto lavoro me fa talmente schifo che se non dovessi fallo pe’ soldi non so se me se sentirei così motivato.” Edo si era messo a ridere e aveva scosso la testa, lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo che sembrava dire, sei sempre il solito, come se si conoscessero da sempre. 

Ci stava ripensando in quel momento, di giovedì sera, quando doveva cercare di concludere il più possibile in vista della partenza il giorno successivo. Si erano visti solo due giorni prima perché Edoardo era nuovamente passato per pranzo, ed il resto dei giorni si erano mandati solo una quantità imbarazzante di video su Snapchat - Lauro era andato al bagno un po’ troppe volte, ma nessuno sembrava preoccuparsene. Era uscito da studio che erano le dieci passate; voleva almeno aspettare di essere arrivato a casa per chiamare Edoardo ma lo aveva chiamato appena chiuso il portone dietro di sé, si era seduto sul motorino ed era rimasto là, al telefono, a raccontargli della sua giornata di merda. Edo, invece, sembrava entusiasta del set che aveva preparato per la serata di Milano. Per un secondo Lauro sembrava aver ricordato la persona che era a diciannove anni, quella che si era allontanata da tutti i suoi vecchi amici perché sembravano avere tutti aspirazioni migliori, più interessanti della sua. Ripensava a quelle persone di cui aveva perso le tracce che sembravano libere di fare quello che più gli piaceva, ripensava a tutti quelli che aveva incontrato per caso per strada e che aveva a malapena salutato. Forse era questo maturare, aveva pensato poi, adesso capiva che l’unica persona con cui poteva prendersela era se stesso. E il successo di Edoardo lo rendeva felice, ma forse perché in quel momento qualunque cosa gli potesse dire Edoardo sembrava renderlo felice. Era davvero messo male - o bene, punti di vista. 

Lauro si era fiondato fuori dall’ufficio all’orario in cui solitamente faceva pausa pranzo, arrivato a casa si era cambiato e aveva buttato tre vestiti a caso in uno zaino. I suoi erano entrambi a lavoro, e aveva improvvisato un pranzo con le prime cose che aveva trovato nel frigo (pane in cassetta, prosciutto, formaggio). Era da più di un anno che non gli capitava di essere a casa da solo, di giorno, durante la settimana. Durante il liceo era la normalità, si cucinava un piatto di pasta, a volte nulla, ed ascoltava musica a volume altissimo finché sua madre non tornava, o in alternativa non usciva con qualche amico. Ed era proprio felice come in quei giorni là, adesso, anche se la musica non la stava ascoltando. 

Edo lo aveva chiamato poco dopo, scendi che sto in taxi. Lauro lo aveva preso in giro quando era salito, che era davvero un vip  _ de ‘stocazzo _ . L’autista allora aveva voluto sapere ed Edoardo gli aveva raccontato del suo lavoro, il tassista aveva pure voluto sapere il nome della sua pagina di Facebook. Erano arrivati a Termini che mancava ancora quasi mezz’ora prima della partenza al treno, “prima volta nella mia vita, che se fa co’ tutto ‘sto tempo a disposizione?” Edoardo non aveva commentato, e aveva portato Lauro a bere un caffè. Il treno era pieno, accanto a loro due signori milanesi costantemente al telefono a cui non sembrava mai seccarsi la gola. Edo e Lauro, seduti di fronte, continuavano a lanciarsi occhiate, a ridere senza motivo. Poi Edo si era fatto serio, gli aveva chiesto del lavoro e come era andata la mattinata. Era andata stranamente bene, gli aveva raccontato Lauro, il suo capo sembrava essere soddisfatto di quello che aveva fatto. “Dovrei esse contento, no? Ma non sento niente. Non me ne frega ‘n cazzo, ormai vado tipo col pilota automatico.” 

“Non c’è proprio niente de quello che hai studiato che te interessa? Un’altra carriera, magari?” Lauro aveva alzato le spalle, sconfortato, e aveva guardato fuori dal finestrino. Quando erano finalmente arrivati, gli aveva detto “me ce vedi a diventà come due cojoni seduti vicino a noi, al telefono pe’ tre ore?” 

“Oddio un po’ sì, parli sempre tanto…” Lauro si era fermato, e si era mosso in direzione dei binari.

“Torno a Roma, ce vediamo domenica,” gli aveva detto ed Edo lo aveva bloccato per un braccio. 

“Vuoi la risposta seria?” Lauro aveva annuito, la mano di Edo che ancora gli stringeva il braccio. “No non te ce vedo. Ma non te devo dì io come vive la vita tua, Là, io ho - non lo so, è solo un’impressione che c’ho.” Poi aveva lasciato andare il braccio di Lauro, gli aveva accarezzato una guancia.

“Dai andiamo va, Edoà, prima che me fai piagne in mezzo a Termini - no, come cazzo se chiama ‘sta stazione.” Edo allora gli aveva dato un pizzicotto sulla stessa guancia, facendolo ridere. Avevano di nuovo aspettato un taxi che li aveva portati all’albergo. Non avevano fatto in tempo a salire nella stanza e a chiudere la porta, a malapena il tempo di buttare gli zaini sul pavimento, che Lauro aveva già preso Edoardo e l’aveva baciato, era da domenica che non l’aveva più baciato come si deve e stava impazzendo. “‘tacci tua, Edoà,” gli aveva detto, e Edo aveva riso, gli aveva chiesto “mo che ho fatto?” 

“Niente, non te riesco a toje le mani de dosso,” gli aveva risposto. Aveva passato un’intera settimana ad arrovellarsi sulla questione, a quando sarebbe riuscito a superare i blocchi mentali. A casa non aveva avuto alcun problema ad immaginarsi a letto con Edoardo, a fare qualunque cosa ad Edoardo (era persino sorpreso dalle innumerevoli fantasie che si erano scatenate in questo frangente), a farsi fare qualunque cosa, da Edoardo. Nei giorni precedenti era stato piuttosto sicuro che non sarebbe stata una questione che si sarebbe risolta tanto velocemente. A quanto pareva, invece, i blocchi mentali sembravano essere improvvisamente spariti con il cambio di città, perché stava già iniziando a sfilare la maglietta ad Edoardo, che aveva lanciato senza troppe cerimonie per terra. Edo gli aveva tolto la sua ed in quel momento si erano guardati, Edo con uno sguardo confuso. Non aveva fatto in tempo a dire nulla che Lauro lo stava baciando di nuovo, le mani pronte a slacciargli il bottone dei jeans. 

Edo lo aveva fermato però, le sue mani sopra quelle di Lauro. “Te l’ho detto, non c’ho fretta. Non te devi sentì obbligato a fà niente.” Ma Lauro aveva scosso la testa, gli aveva detto “So’ sicuro, Edo.” Aveva tolto le mani, allora, da sopra quelle di Lauro, che aveva slacciato i jeans mentre aveva cominciato a baciarlo sul collo. Edoardo aveva risposto con un verso che aveva fatto dimenticare ogni remota inibizione che Lauro potesse ancora avere, ed era stato in quel momento che aveva lentamente cominciato ad abbassarsi, ancora un po’ irrigidito, e si era trovato in ginocchio davanti ad Edoardo. Gli aveva tirato giù i pantaloni e le mutande e senza neanche pensarci aveva preso il cazzo di Edo con una mano e lentamente aveva avvicinato la bocca - aveva pensato per un attimo a come piaceva a lui e lo aveva leccato sulla punta, e la risposta da parte di Edo era stata decisamente incoraggiante. Lo era stata molto di meno quando aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di farlo davvero, quando si era davvero infilato il cazzo di Edo in bocca, come in quel sogno che aveva fatto due giorni prima, ma nel sogno Edoardo non aveva decisamente tirato un urlo di dolore come un in quel momento. “Là, i denti - Là -” e si era fermato allora, si era rialzato e gli aveva ripetuto un migliaio di volte “oddio scusa, scusa, scusa.” Edo lo aveva baciato, gli aveva detto che non era successo niente. “Famo così, te faccio vedè io come se fa mo,” neanche il tempo di dirlo che lo aveva preso e buttato sul letto. Lauro era decisamente pronto ad assistere alla lezione. 

Erano rimasti in stanza fino all’ora di cena - Lauro aveva ricevuto la sua lezione esplicativa e aveva deciso di ringraziare Edoardo limitandosi all’uso delle mani, almeno su quello era sicuro di essere piuttosto preparato. Erano rimasti così, dopo, nudi sul letto, Edoardo semidisteso sopra Lauro. “Non dobbiamo uscì oggi, vè? Manco domani, te sequestro e non te la faccio fà la serata,” gli aveva detto Lauro, mentre con le dita tracciava ad uno ad uno i tatuaggi sul braccio di Edoardo che aveva poggiato sopra di lui. Non voleva fare altro che imparare a memoria ogni singola parte del corpo di Edo. Edo aveva mugugnato qualcosa in risposta, affondando il volto nello spazio fra il collo e la spalla di Lauro. Gli aveva piantato un bacio là, poi uno un po’ più giù sulla scapola. Aveva alzato lo sguardo allora e lo aveva guardato, gli aveva detto “in realtà c’ho un po’ fame.” Lauro si aspettava qualcosa di un tantino più romantico, ma ad onor del vero non aveva più mangiato nulla da quel terribile sandwich a pranzo, un certo languorino ce l’aveva anche lui, ed inspiegabilmente si erano già fatte quasi le nove. “Mangiamo e torniamo subito in albergo, c’è un ristorante carinissimo qua vicino.” Gli aveva dato un altro bacio poco più sotto, dove iniziavano i tatuaggi. 

“Se fai così però non è che me convinci tanto ad alzarmi, eh,” gli aveva fatto notare Lauro, ed Edo si era fermato, ancora col volto sul petto di Lauro, aveva preso un respiro profondo (a Lauro piaceva anche questo, cristo, gli piaceva che Edoardo lo stesse  _ annusando _ ) e poi si era alzato con un rapido movimento. Lauro era rimasto lì ancora qualche secondo a guardarlo prima di seguirlo e, a malincuore, rimettersi dei vestiti. 

Non si erano mossi dalla stanza se non per fare colazione la mattina successiva - Lauro aveva svelato ad Edoardo quella mattina la sua passione per le colazioni in hotel, portandosi al tavolo metà del buffet ed Edo aveva fatto finta di non conoscerlo per qualche minuto. Erano rimasti in stanza finché Edo non era dovuto andare al locale, con Lauro che aveva scoperto un nuovo nemico dopo i denti (“me li faccio toglie tutti e me metto la dentiera, te lo giuro”) - a quanto pare la sua gola non sembrava accettare un corpo estraneo nelle sue vicinanze con lo stesso entusiasmo che aveva Lauro. Si era scusato di nuovo, ed Edoardo, nonostante gli sembrasse vagamente frustrato da tutta la situazione, era stato sempre comprensivo, gli aveva detto una cosa che Lauro non si sarebbe più tolto dalla testa: “Non te preccupà, Laurè, c’abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.” 

La serata era finalmente arrivata, dopo le prove, dopo che Lauro aveva finalmente conosciuto quelli che lavoravano nella casa discografica di Edoardo - in particolare una povera ragazza che sembrava aver dovuto fare i salti mortali per aggiungere un’altra persona in treno e nella camera d’albergo. Edo lo aveva presentato come il suo ragazzo, e nessuno sembrava battere ciglio. Lauro era sicuro che prima della serata il cuore gli sarebbe esploso nel petto, e si era sentito anche un coglione perché lui aveva continuato a dire cazzate ai suoi amici, anche se a questo punto immaginava che perlomeno Matteo ed Susanna stavano solo aspettando che si decidesse a dirglielo. 

Aveva passato la serata dietro la console di Edoardo, gli sembrava lontana anni luce quella serata a Roma. Stavolta, nonostante i cocktail gratis che continuavano a circolare, aveva deciso che voleva ricordare tutto, della serata: voleva ricordare tutte le volte in cui Edoardo si girava a guardarlo e sorrideva, tutte le volte che vedeva la gente in sala saltare ed urlare. Quella sera voleva urlarlo nel microfono, che quello era il suo ragazzo. Che quella persona che faceva saltare migliaia di persone in quella sala era il suo ragazzo. Non gli era sfuggito il fatto che ad un certo punto Edo aveva usato il beat di uno dei pezzi a cui stavano lavorando, e non aveva potuto fare a meno di cominciare a cantare. Tutti si muovevano, in sala, su quel beat. Se li stava provando ad immaginare, a muoversi così  _ sulla sua canzone. _ E si era reso conto solo in quel momento che nella vita non voleva nient’altro. Quello, ed Edoardo che non appena aveva finito di suonare si era girato verso di lui, ignorando tutte le persone che li circondavano, e senza dire una parola lo aveva baciato. 

“Ho imparato tante cose in ‘sto viaggio, non credevo.” 

Erano in Stazione Centrale il giorno successivo, ancora una volta con un discreto anticipo. Non avevano mangiato nulla fino a quel momento, essendosi svegliati cinque minuti prima di dover fare il check out (nonostante le proteste di Edoardo), ed erano finiti al McDonald’s, due panini e patatine come primo pasto della giornata. 

“Cosa, che se arrivi in stazione in anticipo hai pure tempo de magnà?” Lo aveva preso in giro Edoardo, prima di addentare il suo panino. 

“No, quella la trovo ancora ‘n’idea stupida.” Edo aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo di tutta risposta. “Ero serio, comunque. Ho capito che vojo fà pure io move tutta quella gente, con la musica mia.” 

“Sì?” Edo aveva messo giù il panino e ora sorrideva, soddisfatto. 

“Che è quel sorrisetto?” Gli aveva chiesto, per poi dare tutta la sua attenzione al pacchetto di patatine. 

“Niente, che avevo ‘na sorpresa per te ma forse è mejo che te lo dico a ‘sto punto, esaltato come sei.” 

“Che, Edoà?” 

“Ho prenotato ‘na sessione in studio fra ‘na decina de giorni,” aveva risposto. “Lo studio de ‘n amico mio, c’ha trovato un buco. Volevo registrà a casa mia, in realtà, ma poi ho chiesto a lui e -” Lauro si era sporto oltre il tavolino e gli aveva dato un rapido bacio a stampo, per poi tornare al suo posto. Non se lo meritava, uno così. 

Il ritorno alla vita vera era stato traumatico, dopo quel weekend. Gli sembrava di aver vissuto in una bolla, ed ora eccolo di nuovo con quel completo di merda, seduto a quella scrivania per un numero imprecisato di ore. Ogni paio di ore si ripeteva che l’avrebbe fatto, che si sarebbe alzato, avrebbe detto al suo capo che lasciava tutto e sarebbe uscito da lì strappandosi la camicia di dosso, come una specie di Superman de noantri. E invece era passata la settimana, e aveva scelto per il quieto vivere con suo padre. Era solo quello che stava bloccando Lauro dal lasciare il lavoro, aveva il vago sentore che se l’avesse fatto suo padre lo avrebbe cacciato di casa - non che sarebbe finito sotto un ponte, era abbastanza sicuro che Matteo lo avrebbe ospitato. Edoardo non lo aveva preso in considerazione, gli sembrava troppo presto per una convivenza. Solo la parola lo metteva in un certo stato d’ansia, nonostante passasse le giornate a fantasticare sul loro futuro insieme, la coppia delle meraviglie, Lauro ed Edoardo, Lauro e  _ Boss Doms _ .

Quel weekend, se non altro, qualcosa di concreto lo aveva fatto. Quel venerdì aveva organizzato una cena con Matteo e Susanna, e gli avrebbe raccontato tutto. La cosa era finita nel modo in cui se l’era aspettata, i due non avevano battuto ciglio, gli avevano detto “zì guarda che l’avevamo capito, so’ settimane che stai chiuso in casa con lui.” 

“Ora ho capito perché m’avevi detto quella cosa, la sera che ce siamo rivisti,” aveva detto Lauro, guardando Susanna. 

“Quale cosa?” Aveva chiesto Matteo. 

“Che Edo è bi,” la risposta di Susanna. Matteo aveva guardato Lauro confuso, per un attimo.

“Scusa ma pensavo lo sapessi dall’inizio, ma li leggi i post che pubblica?” Adesso ci si metteva pure Matteo, con questa storia. 

“Me sa che dei post che pubblica Edo Lauro se fermava alle figure.” 

“Io non ve vojo più rivedè, a voi due,” aveva protestato senza troppa convinzione, contento di essersi finalmente tolto questo peso. Non si sentiva così leggero da tanto, e ora aveva davanti a lui due dei suoi migliori amici che non lo avevano giudicato ma anzi lo stavano trattando esattamente come facevano prima, prendendolo per il culo  _ esattamente  _ come quando aveva avuto relazioni con delle ragazze. 

“Ma infatti secondo me ce rivedremo molto poco, anzi, strano che c’hai dato l’onore stasera,” aveva detto Matteo. 

“Se lo conosco un pochino, Edoardo aveva un altro impegno,” era stata la conclusione di Susanna. Che era, per giunta, la conclusione corretta, ma che Lauro aveva negato per un po’, ma poi aveva dovuto cedere e dirgli la verità. “Era il compleanno della madre, stava a casa coi suoi stasera.” 

“E che non lo sapevo,” aveva concluso, sardonica. Matteo aveva mimato il gesto di lanciargli il coltello. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla, almeno non con loro. 

Era stato strano tornare a casa sua, quella notte. Quella sera Matteo guidava e Lauro non si era riuscito a trattenere quando, dopo la cena, avevano raggiunto altri amici a casa di uno di loro. Aveva bevuto discretamente, superando la soglia in cui smetteva di vergognarsi di dire tutto quello che gli passava per la testa ed aveva chiesto a Susanna consigli, lontani da orecchie indiscrete. “Te prego dimmi come fai te, è solo ‘na questione de abitudine?” 

“De che?” Ovviamente Susanna non poteva leggergli nella testa e non poteva seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri. Era una cosa che dimenticava spesso, da ubriaco. 

“De che? I pompini,” le aveva risposto senza troppe cerimonie, e lei per poco non era soffocata con il vino che si era appena bevuta. Oltre a ricevere illuminanti accorgimenti da parte sua, Lauro era finito a mandare messaggi vagamente imbarazzanti ad Edoardo. Non sulle sue scarse prestazioni sessuali ma su cose ben peggiori, gli aveva mandato messaggi  _ romantici _ . Matteo lo aveva riportato a casa prima che potesse cominciare a mandargli proposte di matrimonio. 

  
  


“Sei pronto?” Lauro non si sentiva pronto per niente. Era un momento su cui fantasticava spesso da adolescente, ma gli sembrava un qualcosa di talmente remoto e lontano da lui che non credeva sarebbe successo veramente. Stava per mettere piede in uno studio di registrazione. Uno studio per registrare una cosa  _ sua _ . Sua e di Edoardo, meglio ancora. 

Il weekend precedente ne avevano parlato tanto, Lauro aveva provato tanto, avevano fatto anche una registrazione di prova con la strumentazione di Edoardo. Ma dentro casa sua era diverso, lì si sentiva protetto, era - e non glielo aveva detto questo, nei messaggi da ubriaco, e non aveva assolutamente il coraggio di dirglielo da sobrio -  _ a casa _ . Ora, invece, avrebbe dovuto cantare davanti ad un estraneo per la prima volta, un estraneo che aveva già sentito la registrazione di prova e sembrava entusiasta. Sperava quasi che gli dicesse che andava bene così, ma niente, Edo ormai aveva deciso che dovevano fare una cosa seria. 

“L’ultima volta che ero così nervoso è stata la sera che t’ho baciato,” gli aveva detto Lauro mentre scendevano dalla macchina. Edo aveva chiuso lo sportello e poi era andato dalla sua parte, lo aveva abbracciato, Lauro aveva ricambiato, aveva stretto Edo più che poteva. 

“Vedrai che andrà tutto bene.” Quando voleva rassicurarlo Edo abbassava la voce, e Lauro aveva sorriso al pensiero che avessero già una sorta di routine, che Edo già sapesse così bene come farlo stare meglio. Poi Edo gli aveva dato un bacio in fronte, e aveva aggiunto: “e schifo non può fare perché la base l’ho fatta io.” 

Anche questo: le battute stupide che gli faceva, e che lo facevano sempre ridere. Lauro era entrato nello studio sentendosi già meglio. 

Erano rimasti lì dentro per buona parte di quel sabato, Lauro non era mai contento della sua voce, del modo in cui interpretava le sue stesse parole, aveva anche voluto cambiare un paio di frasi all’ultimo minuto. Edo aveva tirato un paio di bestemmie, il suo amico e fonico aveva tentato di mettersi in mezzo il meno possibile. 

“Pensavo te piacesse come l’avevamo fatta a casa l’altro giorno,” gli aveva detto Edo, ormai stremato al ventesimo tentativo. Edo si era buttato su una sedia, le mani nei capelli. Vedendolo seduto lì, con le gambe divaricate, Lauro stava solo pensando al fatto che se non ci fosse stato il fonico si sarebbe dedicato alla sua nuova attività preferita (ancora da perfezionare, ma stava decisamente migliorando). Si era reso conto che aveva lo sguardo fisso in mezzo alle gambe di Edo, e anche lui doveva essersene reso conto perché gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata eloquente. Aveva distolto lo sguardo allora, tentando di ricordare qual era l’argomento della conversazione. La canzone, certo. Il motivo per cui non erano a casa nudi sul letto di Edoardo. 

“Sì, a casa suonava bene, ma qua che ne so, è tutto - diverso - me suona tutto male.” 

“Te prego Là, torna lì dentro e registra ‘sta canzone che va benissimo così com’è.” Edo si era alzato e lo aveva letteralmente spinto dentro la cabina di registrazione, nonostante le proteste di Lauro. Non era stata comunque la registrazione vincente. Ne erano dovute passare altre dieci, ed altrettante modifiche al testo. L’avevano chiusa che fuori era già buio, che ad inizio giugno non era esattamente un buon segno. 

“Non siamo ancora stati al mare,” aveva detto Lauro una volta in macchina, sulla via di casa. Avevano offerto la cena al povero fonico che li aveva sopportati, e che alla fine li aveva definiti due vecchi sposati. Lauro non era sicuro fosse un complimento ma per quanto lo riguardava era la cosa migliore che gli potessero dire. 

“C’hai ragione, tutta colpa tua che sei famelico e me vuoi tenè tutto il tempo chiuso dentro casa.” 

“Io,” aveva detto Lauro con finta indignazione. “Non so’ stato io a svejatte stamattina succhiandoti il cazzo me sembra, no?” 

“Beh, non succederebbe se te svejassi ad orari normali, Là.” 

“Continuerò a non svejamme ad orari normali allora.”

“Non te ce abituà troppo però, prima o poi te tiro una secchiata d’acqua.” Effettivamente il fonico aveva ragione. Lauro continuava a pensare fosse un complimento. 

La prima persona a cui Lauro aveva mandato il pezzo era stato suo fratello, che gli aveva risposto con un audio urlato pieno di bestemmie, chiedendogli come fosse possibile che gli avesse tenuto nascosto quella bomba per tutti quegli anni. Stava rientrando a casa la sera successiva mentre ascoltava quella nota vocale, dopo una giornata di mare. Aveva sabbia ovunque, si sarebbe dovuto fare una doccia ma aveva dovuto assolutamente chiamare suo fratello. 

“Ao’, Lauro, mo me spieghi,” aveva esordito suo fratello appena aveva risposto. 

“Che te devo spiegà?” Lauro si era buttato sul letto, pensando a quanto gli fosse mancata quella sensazione, il sale sulla pelle, il calore del sole che ancora sentiva addosso. Parlare con suo fratello gli aveva fatto venire ancora più nostalgia della sua infanzia. 

“Perché non m’hai mai fatto sentì ‘sta roba, brutto stronzo.”

“Evidentemente non eri te la persona giusta che doveva sentì ‘sta roba,” gli aveva fatto notare Lauro. 

“E chi era la persona giusta mo,  _ Doms _ ?” 

“A quanto pare sì,” aveva risposto, una pausa. “Sai no, quando incontri ‘na persona con cui te trovi bene - a parlà, che te capisce come se te conoscesse da sempre. Tipo -”

“Tipo quando te innamori?” 

“Eh, proprio uguale,” gli aveva risposto. Non lo aveva programmato ma la domanda di suo fratello l’aveva colto di sorpresa. “Non so se è chiaro.” 

“No Là come al solito co’ te se non se capisce ‘n cazzo. Sembra tipo che me stai a dì che te sei innamorato de - no aspe’. Sei serio?” 

“Sì che so’ serio, Fe’.” Sapeva che suo fratello l’avrebbe preso per il culo almeno il doppio di quanto non facesse gente come Matteo, ma quanto avrebbe voluto averlo là con lui. 

“E lui lo sa?” 

“Sì che lo sa, avoja se lo sa.” 

L’idea che aveva avuto Edo era stata quella di caricare il pezzo sul suo Soundcloud. Lauro aveva passato la mezz’ora precedente all’upload facendo su e giù per il salotto di Edoardo, che, computer in braccio, era seduto sul divano e lo guardava ridendo. 

“Ma te voi sedè? Male che vada ce staranno dieci visualizzazioni, noi, mi madre, tu madre e i nostri fratelli. E quei due tre amici stretti.” 

“Su quello non è che so’ del tutto sicuro, Matteo per sfregio sarebbe capace de dimme che tanto c’ha l’mp3 che j’ho mandato io.” Edo si era messo a ridere ma non lo stava guardando, preso da qualcosa sullo schermo. A quel punto Lauro si era arreso ed era tornato a sedersi accanto a lui, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla. “Te sei sicuro, eh?” 

“Oh sì che so’ sicuro, ho pure fatto l’annuncio prima su Snapchat, ce sta la gente in attesa.” Lauro ancora non si era abituato al fatto che Edo avesse davvero un seguito, che la gente non lo andava solo a sentire alle serate ma si guardava i suoi video e foto su Snapchat, gli  _ scriveva _ . 

“Ma -” aveva cominciato a dire Lauro, ma i tuoi fan sono fan dell’elettronica e della techno, che c’entro io, ma il testo fa schifo, te l’ho detto cento volte. Edo le aveva già sentite tutte queste lamentele e lo aveva bloccato subito. 

“Niente ma, statte zitto.” 

“Me piace ‘sto spirito autoritario,” gli aveva detto allora, ed Edo a quel punto aveva distolto lo sguardo dallo schermo e lo aveva guardato, sorpreso dall’affermazione. 

“Sì eh?” L’aria si era caricata di qualcosa di diverso, in quel momento, e Lauro era onestamente pronto a buttare il pc all’aria e lasciar perdere la musica. Edo, invece, aveva scosso la testa. “No, no stamo a lavorà qua. Non me devi distrarre.” 

“E non posso parlà, non te posso distrarre, che cazzo faccio io?” Aveva buttato la testa all’indietro, contro lo schienale, le braccia conserte sul petto in segno di protesta. Lauro aveva visto che Edo aveva sorriso, ma era rimasto concentrato sul lavoro, non aveva detto una parola. Quei minuti gli erano sembrati infiniti. Poi Edo si era finalmente girato, gli aveva detto: “E’ online. Ho fatto pure il post su instagram.” 

“Mo te posso bacià?” Non aveva aspettato neanche la risposta di Edoardo, si era tirato su con la schiena e l’aveva baciato, con il cuore a mille come la prima volta, come quella sera sempre in quel salotto. Quando si erano staccati era riuscito giusto a dirgli “letto?” prima di precipitarsi nell’altra stanza. Si era già tolto la maglia, ed Edo era arrivato due secondi dopo, la sua maglia sparita nella strada fra il salotto e la stanza, si era lanciato sopra di lui senza troppe cerimonie ed aveva ricominciato a baciarlo, una mano già sul bottone dei jeans di Lauro. “Edo -” aveva cominciato a dire, con qualche difficoltà. Era imbarazzante quanto, ancora dopo un mese, lo eccitasse ogni singolo tocco di Edoardo. “Edo,” aveva ripetuto, la voce un po’ più ferma di prima. La mano di Edoardo era ancora all’altezza dei suoi jeans ma lo sguardo era fisso su Lauro. “Edo, m’hai detto di dirtelo quando me sentivo pronto.” 

“E?”

“No niente, era così per ricordartelo.” Forse non era il momento giusto per le prese in giro. Edo era ancora fermo sopra di lui, serio. “So’ pronto Edo.” 

“Sicuro?” 

“Sì Edo -” si era fermato, cercando le parole giuste. “Me lo so’ sognato stanotte.” 

“Che te sei sognato?” Gli aveva chiesto, mentre lo baciava sul collo. 

“Te - dentro di - “ aveva avuto difficoltà nel continuare a parlare quando Edoardo gli aveva leccato un capezzolo. Aveva alzato lo sguardo poi, quando non lo aveva sentito continuare. 

“Di?” Lo aveva esortato a continuare. Si stava divertendo, lo stronzo. 

“Di me,” era riuscito a dire con qualche difficoltà, mentre Edoardo era ritornato a baciarlo, lentamente - Lauro era ad un passo dallo sfilarsi da solo quei cazzo di jeans e le mutande. Aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando Edo lo aveva finalmente fatto, e poi si era alzato, togliendosi velocemente anche i suoi. Aveva mugugnato qualcosa,  _ nonsodovecazzo _ , e poi aveva aperto cassetti, un tempo che a Lauro era sembrato infinito. Poi era ritornato sul letto trionfante, “era un po’ che non lo usavo,” gli aveva detto, il lubrificante in mano. Lo aveva poggiato sul letto e poi era tornato sopra di Lauro, che aveva l’impressione non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo, non con il cazzo di Edo che ora stava sfiorando il suo. 

“Non hai idea - delle volte che me lo so’ sognato io,” gli aveva detto allora, mentre con una mano gli sfiorava i fianchi. Ancora una volta Lauro aveva avuto aspettative falsate dalla sua fantasia e immaginava anche dai film che era finito a vedere di recente, gli eventi nella vita reale sembravano avvenire con molto più impaccio. Nessuno gli aveva mai infilato delle dita dentro, prima. Ma era fortunato perché quella persona era Edoardo, che gli continuava a ripetere di dirgli se gli faceva male, ed inizialmente sì, gli faceva male. Non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso per un momento, e questo più di tutto si sarebbe ricordato di quella serata. Non il dolore né quanto si sentiva nervoso, e quanto fosse irrigidito per questo, ma di Edoardo che lo guardava, cercando riscontro, che si fermava quando vedeva che a Lauro stava dando fastidio qualcosa - tanto che non aveva dovuto dirgli poi così tante cose, Edo lo  _ capiva _ . Lo aveva capito quando gli aveva parlato della sua famiglia, lo aveva capito con la sua musica. Non doveva sorprenderlo più di tanto che lo capisse anche adesso, in un momento così. Quando gli aveva detto che era pronto, davvero, pronto, Edo gli aveva chiesto di nuovo, una, due volte conferma. 

Alla fine, non era stato neanche lontanamente uguale al suo sogno, ma era stato forse anche meglio, quando poco dopo era venuto, ed Edo poco dopo di lui, sulla sua pancia. Lauro si sarebbe ricordato questo, e di come Edo si era praticamente accasciato su di lui, e di come Lauro lo aveva stretto forte, il più possibile che poteva, a sé. Si sarebbe ricordato anche di tutto quell’appicicaticcio fra di loro, ma quello lo avrebbero risolto facilmente con una doccia, insieme, poco dopo, incapaci di separarsi per un solo secondo, quella sera.

Solo più tardi erano tornati in salotto, a controllare la pagina. Lauro si era quasi scordato, della canzone. C’era già un discreto numero di visualizzazioni, già qualche commento. Su instagram qualcuno sembrava essere poco contento della strana svolta musicale di Doms e dello sconosciuto cantante. Anche di quello, si sarebbe ricordato. Di quei primi commenti, di Edo che rimetteva play alla canzone “je diamo altre due views, dai,” e di loro due che la cantavano a squarciagola su quel divano dove fino ad un mese prima Lauro dormiva. 

Ma la cosa che avrebbe ricordato più di tutte, forse, sarebbe stato quando più tardi, a letto, con la testa poggiata sul petto di Edo, gli aveva detto “non so se t’ho ringraziato abbastanza per la pazienza, in questo mese. Me potevi mandà a fanculo dopo du’ giorni.” Edo gli aveva dato un bacio in fronte, e poi gli aveva detto:

“La mia prima volta con un uomo me la ricordo come ‘na merda, ma non te lo volevo raccontà perché non te volevo mette paura, ma forse era solo ‘sto tizio che era ‘no stronzo. E c’avevo un po’ d’ansia pure io, no. Non volevo che te la ricordassi male come me la ricordo io.” Quelle parole, si sarebbe ricordato più di tutto. 

*

“Oh e sbrigate che c’è il taxi qua sotto che c’aspetta.” 

“Il treno è fra un’ora Edoà, statte calmo.” 

Era sempre la stessa storia. Edoardo, pronto, sulla porta di casa, zaino in spalla, e Lauro ancora in mutande che vagava per casa alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse essere fondamentale per il viaggio, come una maglietta che non metteva da mesi ma per qualche ragione imperscrutabile era necessaria alla partenza. Qualche mese prima Edo gli aveva infilato a forza la prima t shirt che aveva trovato nell’armadio e lo aveva portato di peso fuori dall’appartamento, ma stavolta sembrava essere relativamente tranquillo. Stava solo urlando. Alla fine si era messo la maglietta con la stampa di Kurt Cobain, il solito paio di jeans. Edoardo fermo sulla porta lo stava aspettando, con quello sguardo che aveva imparato a conoscere così bene, uno sguardo carico di astio che gli riservava solo per queste situazioni. La scena era sempre la stessa, quando dovevano partire: Lauro che arrivava, tutto sorridente come se niente fosse, che lo sbatteva contro la prima parete disponibile e lo baciava finché non gli spariva quell’espressione crucciata dal volto. Funzionava sempre, e lo aveva fatto anche quel giorno. 

“Mortacci tua, Lauro,” gli diceva, sempre, anche questa volta. In stazione ci erano arrivati in anticipo come sempre. Il bar dove prendevano il caffè era sempre lo stesso, ormai era un rito, un gesto scaramantico, da quella prima volta a Milano per il dj set di Edo. Ed era la stessa città dove stavano andando questa volta, per una serata e degli incontri di lavoro. Lauro ancora non riusciva a credere che questo, la musica, stava diventando il suo lavoro. Era passato più di un anno da quando, dopo il discreto successo della prima traccia che aveva pubblicato Edo, Lauro aveva deciso di mollare il praticantato a pochi mesi dalla fine. Ne era conseguita una sfuriata di suo padre, in cui gli aveva dato del fallito esattamente come suo fratello, uno che nella vita non aveva voglia di fare un cazzo, che sarebbe tornato in ginocchio in studio a chiedere di poter rientrare perché nessun altro gli avrebbe dato lavoro. Poi aveva smesso di rivolgergli la parola. Nominalmente abitava ancora lì ma si era trasferito a tutti gli effetti da Edoardo, tornava a casa solo ogni tanto, quando sua madre lo invitava a cena nelle serate in cui il padre non c’era. 

Erano saliti in treno, ormai a Milano ci andavano spesso ma ogni volta Lauro non riusciva a non pensare a quella prima volta, quando era tutto nuovo, quando lui ed Edoardo avevano passato metà viaggio a ridere come adolescenti innamorati. Non che non lo fossero più, ma tentavano quantomeno di essere un po’ più discreti. Lauro era diventato quel tipo di persona che tirava fuori il computer ed iniziava a lavorare, in treno, riascoltava pezzi su cui stavano lavorando, rileggeva i testi, ed Edo lo prendeva per il culo, gli diceva che quasi quasi lo preferiva quando faceva un lavoro che gli faceva schifo. Quel lavoro gli sembrava facesse parte di un’altra vita, quella in cui non portava lo smalto sulle unghie, ed i tatuaggi non potevano uscire fuori dalla camicia. Il primo era stato quello sulla mano, quel tatuaggio che aveva disegnato su uno dei suoi quaderni quando aveva 17 anni. Viveva ancora con i suoi quando lo aveva fatto, e Lauro non le poteva dimenticare le occhiate cariche di disprezzo che gli aveva lanciato suo padre quella sera. Aveva quasi sperato gli parlasse, quella sera, che gli dicesse qualcosa. Si era trasferito da Edoardo pochi giorni dopo. A sua madre non aveva ancora detto nulla, a quel punto, ma una sera si era finalmente convinto ad invitarla a cena. Aveva persino cucinato lui, un evento raro che Edo non aveva mancato di rimarcare finché la madre di Lauro non si era presentata, ed era poi diventato una persona serissima. Quando Lauro aveva preso il coraggio e glielo aveva detto, Edo che gli stringeva la mano sotto al tavolo, la faccia che aveva fatto gli aveva fatto capire che era stato davvero stupido ad aspettare tanto tempo per essere onesto con lei. “L’avevo capito da un po’, mi stavo chiedendo quando me lo avresti finalmente detto.” Era stato tutto più semplice, dopo che si era tolto quel peso dal cuore. 

Vista già la discreta popolarità di Edoardo, i pezzi di Lauro non ci avevano messo tanto ad arrivare a qualche casa discografica. “Secondo me potremmo avè un’impennata nella nostra carriera se facciamo ‘na roba simile a quello che facciamo a letto sul palco,” aveva proposto Lauro qualche sera prima, proposta a cui Edo aveva risposto dicendogli che si sarebbe dovuto trovare presto un nuovo DJ, se non proprio un nuovo fidanzato. Lauro aveva risposto con l’unica cosa che poteva rinfacciare ad Edo, “senti se non t’ho lasciato quando m’hai bruciato i capelli.” Non molto tempo prima lo aveva convinto che, dopo il tatuaggio sulla mano e lo smalto che aveva cominciato a portare regolarmente, c’era un altro importantissimo rito di passaggio: quello della decolorazione dei capelli e che, soprattutto, gliel’avrebbe fatta lui a casa. Era stata la prima ed ultima volta, dalla volta successiva Lauro era sempre andato dal parrucchiere, e non perdeva l’occasione di rinfacciarglielo. “Potevo rimanè pelato, il più grande incubo mio”. Edoardo neanche gli aveva dato retta, ormai abituato alla strana scala di priorità della vita di Lauro. Ci stava ripensando ora sul treno, si era passato una mano nei capelli, che aveva sistemato giusto due giorni prima della partenza. Edo adesso era nel periodo blu, Lauro aveva alzato gli occhi dal pc e lo aveva guardato per un attimo. Lui aveva ricambiato, gli aveva sorriso e si erano tirati dei calcetti sotto al tavolo - Dio, erano due adolescenti. Lauro non poteva credere alla fortuna che aveva avuto, ad averlo conosciuto, ad aver costruito una nuova carriera, con lui. 

“Che c’hai?” Gli aveva chiesto Edo, quando Lauro aveva continuato a fissarlo per un po’.

“Niente, te lo dico quando siamo arrivati,” gli aveva risposto, anche se non era sicuro ci fosse qualcosa che non gli aveva ancora detto. Edo lo sapeva già quanto Lauro si sentisse fortunato, quanto Lauro lo amasse e quanto su quel palco non ci volesse stare con nessun altro, come d’altronde neanche nella vita. 

Aveva richiamato dei vecchi amici del liceo, durante gli ultimi mesi. Ci aveva pensato tanto, di quanto fosse stato ridicolo chiudere un periodo così importante della sua vita, di tutte quelle persone con cui aveva passato le giornate a farsi le canne invece di entrare a scuola, delle mattinate passate a Villa Borghese a prendere il sole, gli amici a cui aveva confessato le prime cotte, le difficoltà in famiglia. Tornare a frequentarli era stata una delle scelte migliori che avesse potuto fare in quel periodo. Quando avevano fatto un concerto a Roma poco tempo prima era stato emozionante averli lì, pensare che le prime canzoni le aveva scritte proprio fra i banchi di scuola, con loro.

Milano li aveva accolti per l’ennesima volta quel giorno, ormai era tutto così familiare, Edo scherzava che presto si sarebbero dovuti prendere un’altra casa lì. “Separati però, almeno qua,” gli aveva detto, e Lauro lo aveva guardato con uno sguardo terrorizzato: “non ce devi manco provà.” Per ora, finché non si potevano permettere di pagare due case in due città diverse, tornavano sempre nello stesso albergo, quello del primo viaggio. Idea di Lauro, il solito romanticone, che Edoardo aveva appoggiato, dopotutto era il luogo dove Lauro gli aveva sbottonato i jeans per la prima volta. La carriera di Lauro era evoluta anche in quel senso, Edo lo prendeva sempre per il culo, “t’ho portato al successo io sotto tanti aspetti”. Due adolescenti, per l’appunto. 

Era quando avevano incontri di lavoro che però dovevano fingersi due adulti e due professionisti, ed era così che avevano passato quel pomeriggio, prima di dirigersi al locale dove avrebbero suonato quella sera. Estremamente professionali anche lì, fino a quando le prove non finivano e si chiudevano in camerino - in alcuni casi particolarmente sfortunati, nei cessi del locale - e battezzavano il posto a modo loro. Era andata così anche quella sera, nonostante in quel posto ci fossero già stati per un dj set di Edoardo l’anno prima, “ma non fa niente, secondo me tocca ricordaje chi siamo,” gli aveva detto Lauro ed Edo non aveva di certo controbattuto, già in ginocchio davanti a Lauro, il tempo è denaro gli diceva sempre, ed Edoardo non aveva intenzione di perderlo. 

Poi tornavano seri, quando doveva iniziare la serata. Lauro ancora non si era abituato all’idea di ritrovarsi davanti centinaia di persone che cantavano le sue canzoni, aveva sempre il terrore di dimenticare le parole, di non reggere la pressione, nonostante non suonasse in locali enormi, non ancora,  _ non ancora _ , si ripeteva sempre. E così era sempre nervoso, prima di salire sul palco, sempre serissimo. Edo gli dava sempre un pizzicotto sul fianco pochi secondi prima, era diventato il loro piccolo rito. Lauro allora si girava per un attimo verso di lui e gli sorrideva, per un attimo si scordava di dov’erano, che cosa stavano per fare. Per un attimo Lauro si ricordava di quanto era fortunato ad avere Edoardo al suo fianco, per un attimo Lauro si scordava del concerto e si ricordava solo di quanto lo amasse, di quanto quel DJ con i capelli dai colori improbabili gli avesse cambiato la vita in poco tempo. Di quanto Edo lo avesse aiutato a trovare la sua vera strada. Mentre saliva sul palco, le luci si accendevano ed il pubblico urlava, Lauro stava pensando che, per la prima volta nella sua vita, era esattamente nel posto in cui doveva essere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se volete farvi due risate, [l'altro giorno su tumblr](https://sallysimpsons.tumblr.com/post/614845929072312320/sai-cosa-voglio-sentire-i-miei-bambini) ho letto un pezzettino di questa fic ad alta voce.


End file.
